Long Road Home
by EmAino
Summary: After spending 8 months in hiding, the very much alive Leo returns to Pine Valley, and reunites with his loved ones. But is the happiness temporary? (Set around early May 2003) ((Complete!)).
1. Chapter 1: The Familiar Stranger

"Have you two heard from Greenlee?" Simone Torres asked as her and Carlos Reyes ran frantically into the main office of Fusion Cosmetics. It was enough to cause Liza Chandler and Kendall Hart to look up from their work.   
  
"No." Liza replied, a look of concern fast appearing on her features, "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
Exchanging guilty looks, Carlos and Simone turned both of their attentions to the floor beneath them. Kendall was quick to pick up on what it was they couldn't bring themselves to say.  
  
"She caught the two of you, didn't she?" Kendall inquired, standing up.   
  
"Yep." Simone admitted sheepishly.   
  
"How bad?" Liza wondered, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"As bad as it can get." Carlos replied to Kendall and Liza's obvious dismay.   
  
It hadn't been an easy year for their friend and co-worker, Greenlee Smythe-du Pres. Her husband, Leo, had presumedly been killed that past October while trying to rescue Greenlee from his psychotic mother, Vanessa Cortlandt. Both Vanessa and Leo had fallen over the edge of a railing at Miller's Falls and into the raging rapids below. Neither one had been seen or heard from since the accident. Greenlee had just been beginning to find love again with Carlos, but he and Simone had probably ruined that.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Kendall commented, "Greenlee's probably somewhere where she can think about things. She'll be just fine with time.   
  
"You think?" Simone asked hopefully.   
  
"I pray." Kendall replied with a sigh.   
  
  
  
  
  
The old boathouse was silent and still, which was exactly what Greenlee needed at the moment. Upon entering the deserted place, the dark blonde woman shivered as she looked around. This place had been warm and inviting at one time in her life, but now it stood as a cold monument to everything she had lost last October. As the countless memories of Leo flooded through her mind, many of which had happened right there, Greenlee sat down on one of the docks. However, when she looked into the water, all she could see and think about was how she had caught Carlos and Simone together.   
  
Gently, she felt herself reach towards the water to wipe away the image playing in front of her. With a gasp of shock, she instantly stopped herself before she could touch the water. The water came from Miller's Falls! As the image of his body tumbling over the edge entered her mind, Greenlee felt herself become physically ill. Standing, she turned quickly away from the water, and it was then that Greenlee noticed she was no longer alone. 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited At Last

A brown haired, brown-eyed man stood silently in the doorway of the boathouse, leaning one arm against the doorframe. Clad in a black turtleneck and black jeans, he silently walked furthur into the boathouse and over to the stunned Greenlee.   
  
"Don't be an illusion." Greenlee prayed quietly, as a few tears found their way down her face, "Please don't be an illusion."   
  
Gently, she reached up and felt the man's face. She was expecting her hand to go right through him, as there was no possible way that it could be whom she thought it was. She had watched him fall with her own eyes, and there was no way he could have possibly survived! Realizing that what she felt was indeed both solid and warm, she gasped in shock and looked deeply into his eyes.   
  
Watching her silently the whole time, the man wondered if she had ever looked so beautiful before. He cursed the eight months prior where he had been forced to go into hiding and let everyone, even her, believe that he was dead. Lovingly, he reached up and slowly pulled her hand down. He felt tears come to him, as he stood there and held her hand.   
  
"Greens." he greeted quietly with a smile.   
  
"Leo!" Greenlee exclaimed, flinging herself into his waiting arms. Sobbing eventually prevented her from saying anything else to him.   
  
"I'm so sorry." he apologized, embracing her tightly, "I would have let you known that I was alive a lot sooner if I could have."   
  
"No." Greenlee stammered, wiping some tears away, "Please don't apologize. I don't want this moment to be spoiled by apologies."   
  
"Okay then." Leo said, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. As she returned his kiss, she reached up and put her hands on his muscular shoulders. She wanted to savor every minute of this.   
  
As the two slowly broke apart, Leo smiled at Greenlee, who was still dealing with the tears of happiness that were running down her cheeks. Remembering who had taken the fall with Leo that day, Greenlee's face turned to one of worry.   
  
"I take it that you're wondering what happened to Vanessa." Leo said, noticing her face.   
  
"Yeah." Greenlee replied shakily.   
  
"Well," Leo commented, pulling her close to him once more, "I wish I could answer that question, but I really don't know. I didn't see her after I fell, so..."   
  
"She might still be out there." Greenlee finished with a sigh.   
  
"Don't worry, Greenlee." Leo said in a serious tone, "If she is, she's never going to hurt either one of us again. I'm going to make damn sure of that!"   
  
Smiling at the sense of security she felt, Greenlee nodded. As she suddenly realized something, she pushed herself away from Leo, who was confused at the gesture.   
  
"Come on!" Greenlee said, playfully grabbing his arm, "There's somebody you need to meet."   
  
"Okay." Leo said, allowing himself to be dragged out of the boathouse.   
  
To be continued............. 


	3. Chapter 3: More Reunions and a Meeting

"Greenlee!" Dr. David Hayward greeted upon seeing his sister-in-law standing outside of his daughter's room at Pine Valley Hospital. "I thought that I saw your car in the parking lot. Are you here to see Leora?"   
  
David was referring to his infant daughter, Leora, who had been born with heart defects and thus, didn't have a good immune system. It wasn't uncommon for the child to be in Pine Valley Hospital as the slightest cold could cause major problems for her.   
  
"Actually," Greenlee replied with a huge smile, "I brought someone else to see Leora, and you too, of course."   
  
"Really?" David asked, "Who?"   
  
"Go in and find out." Greenlee urged, nodding towards the door.   
  
Putting a hand on Greenlee's shoulder, David couldn't help but notice that the petite, brown-haired woman looked happier than she had in months! In fact, David couldn't remember seeing her this happy since...  
  
Realizing that what he was thinking was impossible, David shook his head slightly before entering Leora's room. He realized that Greenlee must have somehow arranged for Trey, David's youngest half-brother who was currently in prison, to be able to visit Leora and himself. Looking down at some paperwork, David turned the rest of the lights on in the half-lit room as he closed the door.   
  
"So, Trey," David asked, not looking up, "how are you?"   
  
"Um, good." came the reply, "But last time I checked, I wasn't Trey."  
  
Upon recognizing the voice, David gasped and looked up instantly. Standing next to Leora's crib, Leo simply smiled at his older brother, who dropped his paperwork and stared at Leo in disbelief.   
  
"Can it really be..." David wondered, slowly walking forward.   
  
"Anyone else look this good, bro?" Leo shrugged, still smiling.   
  
"Oh my God! Leo!" David exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly, "It really is you!"   
  
"It's good to see you too, David." Leo commented. He had been looking forward to reuniting with his brother almost as much as his reunion with Greenlee.   
  
"I can't believe this!" David stammered, as the two broke their embrace, "Where in the hell have you been, little brother?"   
  
"Eh, I promise that I'll tell you about that later." Leo promised, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Right now though, I need to thank you for watching over Greenlee while I've been gone."   
  
"Don't mention it." David said, waving Leo off, "After everything you've ever done for me, it was the least I could do. I see that you've already met your niece."   
  
"Yeah." Leo replied as the two brothers turned their attention to the crib behind them, "I thought that no one could be prettier than Greenlee, but I was wrong on that one. What's her name?"   
  
"Leora." David answered, as Greenlee walked into the room.   
  
"Leora?" Leo repeated surprised, "You mean..."   
  
"We were going to name the baby after you if it was a boy." Anna, David's ex-wife, explained, "Why not the same if it was a girl?"   
  
"Anna!" Leo greeted with a grin, "You're not going to go back to arresting me every five minutes, are you?"   
  
"Got something you need to be arrested for?" Anna inquired with a smile, as she hugged Leo, "Do you know how good it is to see you again?"   
  
"I'm guessing it's as good as seeing all of you again." Leo replied as David picked up the suddenly fussy Leora, "Uh oh! Am I stealing someone's spotlight?"   
  
"Yeah." David said with a chuckle, "You want to hold her, Leo?"   
  
"I don't think I should." Leo said nervously, "I mean, knowing me, I'll probably drop her or something."   
  
"Oh, you'll be fine." David dismissed, "But if you do drop her, Anna and I will kill you with our bare hands."   
  
"So, no pressure, right?" Leo chuckled, gently taking the baby from David. Once she was in her uncle's arms, Leora seemed to calm down instantly.   
  
"I wouldn't worry, Leora." Anna said, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder, "I think your Uncle Leo and Aunt Greenlee are going to spoil you rotten, just like your mommy and daddy."   
  
"It's nothing that she doesn't deserve though." Leo commented, as Leora smiled up at him, "Isn't that right, squirt?"   
  
As Leora made a sound in agreement, everyone in the room smiled.  
  
"Well, she needs her rest." David commented, turning to Leo and Greenlee, "Why don't we continue this at your guys' place? If you're not too busy, that is."   
  
"Sounds like a plan." Greenlee agreed with a nod, "You coming, Leo?"   
  
"I'll meet you at the car." Leo replied with a smile.   
  
"Don't take too long." Greenlee said, before she and Anna exited the room. As the door shut behind the two women, Leo layed Leora carefully back down again in her crib. David clapped a hand on his younger brother's shoulder as they watched Leora fall fast asleep.   
  
"I still can't believe it." David remarked, "I still can't believe that you're right here in front of me. God, Leo! I thought that I'd never see you again."   
  
"Hmm." Leo nodded, "I know the feeling."   
  
"When I heard that you fell," David said with a sigh, "I wanted so much to have traded places with you. I mean, if it hadn't been for me and my troubles, you would have been in Paris, starting your new life with Greenlee."   
  
"And Vanessa would have found us there." Leo countered, as the two exited the room. "She would have found us, and we wouldn't have had any of you to help us out."   
  
"I didn't exactly help you here either." David commented sadly.   
  
"You did though." Leo assured, as David shut the door behind them. "I was counting on the fact that you and Trey would be around for Greenlee, even if something happened to me."   
  
"Leo?" a voice asked quietly.   
  
Leo turned to see that Bianca Montgomery, one of his closest friends and a surrogate little sister to him, had just come around a nearby corner. He smiled at the dark haired, young woman, who stared at him in shock. David simply watched the whole thing with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"Hey Binks." Leo greeted, "What's up?"   
  
Saying nothing in response, Bianca simply ran into Leo's arms and started to cry. Taken aback for a moment, Leo simply stood there, before gently hugging the young woman. Seeing that Bianca's mother, Erica Kane, and uncle, Jackson Montgomery, had rounded the same corner, David walked silently over to them.   
  
"David," Erica gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, "is that..."   
  
"Yeah." David confirmed with a smile, "That's really Leo. It turns out that my little brother has been alive this whole time."   
  
"How wonderful." Erica commented as Bianca let go of Leo.   
  
"Incredible's more like it." Jackson added.   
  
"It's a miracle." Bianca sniffed, looking at Leo, "Do you have any idea of how much I've missed you?"   
  
"I missed you too, Binks." Leo assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God." Bianca said, suddenly thinking of something, "Greenlee! Does she..."   
  
"She knows." Leo replied with a nod, "And she's going to have my butt if I don't hurry up at meet her at the car. How about you and I get lunch sometime soon here, and you can tell me everything I missed?"   
  
"All right." Bianca agreed, "You just go to Greenlee."   
  
To be continued............... 


	4. Chapter 4: A Story and A Dream

"Well," Leo remarked as he looked around the penthouse apartment that he shared with Greenlee, "this place still looks the same."   
  
"I haven't had the heart to change anything." Greenlee replied as David and Anna entered behind them, "I couldn't even move your old pillow off the bed. I wanted everything to be just like it was when you left."  
  
"Hmm." Leo said with a smile, as he sat on the couch with Greenlee, "Sometimes, I thought that I would never see this place again."   
  
"Well," David remarked, sitting down himself, "you're back and I don't think that any of us are going to be letting you out of our sights soon."   
  
"Greenlee won't, anyway." Anna commented.   
  
"You're damn right I won't." Greenlee agreed, leaning up against Leo, "I'm never going a day without you again!"   
  
"Ditto." Leo replied, putting an arm around her.  
  
"Well," Anna inquired, "I suppose I should ask the obvious question about where you've been for the past 8 months, and why you never contacted any of us during that time."   
  
"Hmm. I guess now is the right time to tell that tale." Leo replied, getting up and walking over to the fireplace, "What I remember about the aftermath of the actual fall is rather sketchy. I was in the water, and was trying my hardest to get out. However, my jacket got caught on something, so I had to take that off."   
  
"So," David interrupted, "that's why we only found your jacket!"   
  
"yeah." Leo replied before continuing, "In a daze, I just kept grabbing onto logs and holding on for dear life. I blacked out shortly after finally making it to shore down river from the falls. When I woke up, I was at the Chateau du Pres."   
  
"France?" David questioned as Leo nodded, "How in the hell did you..."   
  
"I don't know." Leo admitted, shaking his head, "Guy had sent a couple of his bodyguards to escort Greenlee and me to France. I'm guessing that when he heard about what was happening, he sent them to find me and bring me back to him."   
  
"But why?" Anna asked curiously, "What would the Count want with you?"   
  
"Parts of Proteus' organization were/are still active." Leo explained, "For my own safety, Guy wanted me to stay secretly with him until the whole Miller's Falls incident blew over. Also..."   
  
With a sigh, Leo turned away from the other three and stared at the pictures on the mantle. Anna, Greenlee, and David exchanged confused glances before turning back to Leo.  
  
"Leo?" Greenlee urged.   
  
"We had another paternity test taken." Leo reported, still facing away from them.  
  
"Let me guess." David said softly, "Negative?"   
  
"Well," Leo sighed, resting his arm on the mantle, "two blue-eyed people rarely make a brown-eyed one, correct?"   
  
"Yeah." David confirmed sadly.   
  
"But," Leo replied, before turning around with a huge smile on his face, "it's not impossible, is it?"   
  
"What?" David stammered, "It came back positive?"   
  
"Oui." Leo nodded as Greenlee jumped up, "Guy du Pres really is my father."   
  
"Oh, Leo!" Greenlee said, hugging him tightly.   
  
"That's wonderful." Anna commented with a smile.   
  
"I'm so happy for you, man." David said, clapping Leo on the shoulder, "I know how important finding your father has always been to you. Did he treat you all right?"   
  
"More than all right." Leo said with a smile, "I kind of didn't want to leave him. However, he said that he would snap if he heard me say the name Greenlee one more time."   
  
That night, as the reunited couple spent their first night together in eight months, all was not peaceful. Deeply disturbed by the dream he was having, Leo kept tossing and turning in his sleep.   
  
He was in a place that was nothing but darkness. However, a sudden beam of light burst through the ceiling, and he could just make out the form of Greenlee standing in the light. Smiling as she stepped forward, she motioned for him to come with her. The minute he took a step forward, he could feel something grab his leg and pull him into a pool of water. As he sank and watched Greenlee disappear from sight, he could hear someone laughing at him as he fought desperately to get free. Terror filled him as he realized that he knew one person and only person whose laugh matched the one that he heard: his mother!   
  
Gasping for air, Leo shot up straight in bed and found himself drenched with sweat. He looked around the room slowly, before massaging his temple area. The only light in the room was the alarm clock on Leo's side of the bed, which read the time 3 AM. Greenlee, unaware that anything was happening outside of her dream world, was still sleeping peacefully by her husband. Sighing, Leo put a hand on Greenlee's shoulder and gently rubbed it.  
  
After feeling around for some clothes, he found the pair of jeans that he had worn the previous day and slipped them on over his boxers. He then made his way quietly out to the front room, where he decided to make a phone call. Dialing the number from a slip of paper he had removed from his pocket, Leo sat down on the couch as he waited for the other person to pick up.   
  
"Count Guy du Pres?" the French-sounding voice said on the other line.   
  
"Hi Dad." Leo greeted.   
  
"Leo!" the Count replied happily, "I thought I would have heard from you yesterday, my boy. But I can understand if things were busy."   
  
"Yeah. How are things with you?"   
  
"Ah, the same. How is Greenlee?"   
  
"You have to ask?"   
  
"No." the Count replied with a chuckle, "No, I suppose that I don't. Reyes did a good job protecting her, did he not? How is he?"   
  
"I, uh, haven't spoken with him yet." Leo answered briskly.  
  
"You must tell Greenlee the truth about him." the Count urged, "And about those e-mails."   
  
"Don't worry, father." Leo assured, "I'll get around to doing that. Oh! Anna and David had a little girl, who they named Leora."   
  
"Give them my best." The Count said before groaning, "I hate to cut this phone call short, my son. However, my work is piling up as we speak."   
  
"Probably not as much as my phone bill is." Leo chuckled, "Au revior, Dad."   
  
"Au revior, mon fils." The Count returned before hanging up.   
  
After hanging up himself, Leo set the phone lightly back down on the table. Sighing, he looked around the room. It would still be a couple of hours at least until Greenlee got up for work. Laying back on the couch, Leo tried to decide how to spend that time. As he eyed the kitchen carefully, a huge smile slowly appeared on his face.  
  
To be continued.................... 


	5. Chapter 5: Another Meeting, Another Reun...

As sunlight streamed into the room, Greenlee sleepily reached across Leo's side of the bed to turn off the blaring alarm clock. She gasped as her arm barely touched the covers, and she sat up instantly. His side of the bed was perfectly made up with no evidence that someone had slept there the previous night! It was just as it had been for the past eight months! Turning the alarm off, she sighed and layed back on her side of the bed.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true." Greenlee said dejectedly, as the bedroom door flew open. Leo, who was carrying a tray of food, walked in.  
  
"Room service for one Mrs. Greenlee du Pres." he said, sitting down by the stunned Greenlee.  
  
"You made me breakfast?" Greenlee gasped.   
  
"Yeah." Leo said, before realizing, "Oh! Don't worry! My cooking has gotten A LOT better than from what you remember."   
  
"I can see that." Greenlee nodded with a smile, "Everything's not black and smoking."   
  
"My father's chefs were nice enough to give me lessons." Leo replied.   
  
"I thought it was all a dream when I woke up this morning." Greenlee admitted, taking a sip of coffee, "I thought that you were still somewhere far away from me."   
  
"I thought the same thing." Leo sighed, thinking about his own dream for a moment, "You know, it was the seperation from you that nearly killed me. Not the actual fall itself."   
  
"I know what you mean." Greenlee said depressed.   
  
"Hey." Leo said, deciding to switch subjects, "I already called Guy this morning."   
  
"Don't you mean your father?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"It's taking you awhile to get used to that." Greenlee noticed.   
  
"Well," Leo shrugged, "I've gone so long without a father that I guess that I'm not used to referring to someone as that. Of course, it's the first time in my life that I've really had any sort of parent to speak of."   
  
"You sure have changed." Greenlee observed, looking at him, "What happened to the Leo that first came to Pine Valley? The one who always stook up for his mommy?"   
  
"That depends." Leo retorted with a grin, "What happened to the selfish, loud-mouthed, bitchy girl that I somehow fell in love with? Oh, wait..."   
  
"Hey!" Greenlee said as she playfully smacked him in the arm, "So, what's on your agenda for the day?"   
  
"I might get lunch with Bianca." Leo said, "but I definitely have to see Trey and Maggie as I didn't get to see them yesterday."   
  
The doorbell suddenly rang, causing Greenlee to grab her date-book. After flipping to the day's date, she sighed heavily.   
  
"Damn." she said, laying back in bed, "I forgot about Lysistrata!"   
  
"Liz-a-what-a?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"My therapist." Greenlee answered, getting up quickly as the doorbell rang again, "Throw a shirt on, will you?"   
  
"That's probably a good idea." Leo agreed, also getting up.   
  
Shutting the bedroom door behind her, Greenlee made her way over to the front door. A woman with short, blond hair was waiting on the other side.   
  
"Did I wake you up?" Lysistrata asked, walking in quickly.   
  
"No." Greenlee lied happily.   
  
"Okay," Lysistrata stated, sitting down on the couch, "What happened?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Greenlee wondered, finally shutting the front door.   
  
"Your voice is giving you away, Greenlee." Lysistrata replied, looking at Greenlee suspiciously, "You sound far happier than you have in months. Obviously, something major happened to you."   
  
"Leo happened." Greenlee answered, "He's been alive this whole time, and he returned to me yesterday."   
  
"That's wonderful." Lysistrata said, as Leo wandered into the room, "So, I'm going to assume that you're Leo."   
  
"I'm assuming you're..." Leo started before pausing, "What did you say her name was, Greens?"   
  
"Lysistrata Schwartz." Greenlee replied, looking to her therapist, "I swear that Leo can't remember his own name half of the time."   
  
"I swear that Leo just heard that." Leo remarked, turning to Lysistrata, "Can I get you coffee or anything?"   
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Lysistrata declined, standing up, "I was going to make this short since this is Greenlee's last session for now, and she has to get to work. You'll call me if anything develops, right?"   
  
"Yeah." Greenlee replied, also standing.   
  
"And as for you," Lysistrata said, turning to Leo and handing him a card, "from what Greenlee has told me, you have some major parental issues to work out. Call me sometime?"   
  
"Uh..." Leo stammered, "Okay."   
  
"Later, Greenlee." Lysistrata said as she left the loft, "Leo."   
  
After shutting the door behind the woman, Greenlee turned back to face Leo, who was still staring at the business card. The dumbfounded look on his face caused Greenlee to chuckle.   
  
"What?" Leo asked, noticing Greenlee's reaction.   
  
"Nothing." Greenlee replied, stifling her laughter, "Don't take it personally, Leo. If she had her way, the whole town would be seeing Lysistrata."   
  
"I think most of this town needs to, sometimes." Leo commented, putting the business card in his back pocket.   
  
"Oh." Greenlee sighed, falling back on the couch, "Did I mention just how much I do not want to go to work today?"   
  
"Good!" Leo said, before jumping on top of Greenlee, "I don't want you to go either!"   
  
"Leo!" Greenlee laughed, trying to push him off as he started kissing her neck, "Get off of me!"   
  
"Aw." Leo whined, looking into her eyes, "Are you sure that we can't just stay here forever and ever?"   
  
"I'd love to." Greenlee said, "But one of us needs to go make money, and besides, you're squishing me!"   
  
"Good points." Leo admitted, getting to his feet. "And Fusion can't survive without all of its workers now, can it?"   
  
"How'd you know about Fusion?" Greenlee asked as Leo helped her up, "I never told you..."   
  
"France isn't a third world country." Leo replied with a shrug, "You can get the trade magazines there."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So," Leo asked as he and Anna walked down the halls of Statesville Prison, "what exactly is Trey in here for again?"   
  
"Arson." Anna replied as she led Leo to the right cell block. The cells were all deserted except for Trey's, "I'm sorry, but I can only give you a few minutes."   
  
"More than enough." Leo assured as he walked in.   
  
At the sound of footsteps, Trey, whose real name was Ben Shepherd, lifted his head. As Leo came into view, he stared in amazement.   
  
"No way." Trey whispered overjoyed, rising from the bunk he was sitting on, "Leo?"   
  
"Hey. I think this is the cell they kept threatening to throw me and David into." Leo greeted, looking around, "Although, I can't remember which one of us has the record for being threatened with it the most times. I'm sorry, little bro, but orange just isn't your color!"   
  
"I know it's not." Trey laughed, still amazed, "Where in the hell have you been all of these months, you punk?"   
  
"Somewhere and yet nowhere." Leo replied, grabbing Trey's hand through the bars, "So, I see someone is finally paying for his mistakes. How long are you in for?"   
  
"Three years with good behavior." Trey replied, causing Leo to wince.   
  
"Damn!" Leo remarked, shaking his head, "I'll try to remember to come by and say hi every once in awhile. Hey, thanks for saving Greenlee at Miller's Falls."   
  
"She told you about that." Trey noticed, as Leo nodded.   
  
"We talked about it." Leo confirmed.   
  
"Hey, Leo."  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Since I did you a favor there," Trey requested, "could you do one for me now?"   
  
"I'd do anything for my baby brother..." Leo granted before eyeing Trey suspiciously, "as long as it's legal."   
  
"Oh, so you only do the illegal ones for our older brother?" Trey asked in mock offense, "And I thought that you cared about me! Seriously though, could you keep an eye on Kendall for me?"   
  
"Kendall?" Leo repeated, "Kendall Hart?"   
  
"The same one." Trey confirmed with a nod, "I know that you personally don't really like her, but she's my sister and I want to make sure that she's okay."   
  
"I understand." Leo said with a nod, "You've got yourself a deal."   
  
"Thanks, man." Trey said with a smile.   
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Guests

"Anyway," Leo was telling Bianca at BJ's later that same day, "I swear I thought that Trey was going to pass out there for a moment."   
  
"I don't blame him." Bianca giggled, "We all thought that you were dead, Leo. We even had a memorial service for you and everything!"   
  
"Oh yeah?" Leo asked after drinking some of his drink, "No one told me about that."   
  
"Yeah." Bianca replied with a nod, "We had it at the Wildwind chapel. Greenlee even got me to stand up and sing for you."   
  
"Wish I could have been there then." Leo remarked, leaning back in his chair, "I love it when you sing, Bianca. You have such a beautiful voice."   
  
"Leo," Bianca pointed out with a chuckle, "if you had been there, we wouldn't have needed one!"   
  
"True." Leo laughed, "It would have been kind of pointless then. Wildwind, huh? How'd you guys ever swing that?"   
  
"David asked me to ask Edmund if we could have his blessing to use the place." Bianca shrugged, "He didn't see a problem with it."   
  
A young woman about Bianca's age suddenly walked up to them. She had shoulder-length blond hair and had a huge smile on her face. It was Leo's cousin and Bianca's best friend, Maggie Stone.   
  
"Hey Maggie." Leo greeted as Maggie hugged him tightly.  
  
"I just talked to David." she replied, "He told me the good news. It's so wonderful to have you back, cuz."   
  
"You don't know how good it is to be back." Leo said, as Maggie took a seat next to Bianca, "So, what have you been up to?"   
  
"Still studying at P.V.U." Maggie replied with a smile, "Getting slowly closer to medical school."   
  
"Awesome." Leo commented, returning Maggie's smile, "Sounds like we'll really have another doctor in the family one of these days."   
  
"I hope anyway." Maggie shrugged.   
  
"Oh great." Bianca commented sarcastically, looking at the front door. Kendall Hart, Bianca's half-sister, had just walked in with her "boyfriend", Michael Cambias, in tow. Noticing Leo watching them closely, Bianca's face changed to one of interest. "Something up?"   
  
"Trey wants me to keep an eye on Kendall while he's in prison." Leo replied, not taking his eyes off the newly arrived pair, "Who's the new guy?"   
  
"That would be Michael Cambias." Bianca reported.   
  
"Cambias?" Leo asked as Bianca nodded, "I've heard that name before, and it wasn't anything pleasant. Excuse me."   
  
After getting up from the table, Leo casually walked over to the bar where Kendall and Cambias were talking. Kendall had her back to Leo, but Cambias just looked at the new arrival with interest.   
  
"Hey Kendall." Leo greeted cheerfully, "It's been awhile."   
  
"Huh? Oh. Leo!" Kendall greeted, turning around, "It's good to see you. Greenlee was practically skipping this morning when she told us what happened."   
  
"I'd imagine so." Leo chuckled before turning to Cambias, "I, uh, don't believe we've met."   
  
"Michael Cambias." Michael introduced, offering his hand, "You may have heard of Cambias Industries? It's my father's company."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Leo said, shaking his hand.   
  
"Excuse me for a moment?" Kendall asked before heading off to the ladies' room.   
  
"There's no need to tell me who you are, Leo du Pres." Michael remarked casually, "Your reputation proceeds you."   
  
"Hmm." Leo replied, looking at Michael, "The name Cambias does ring a few bells...none of them being squeaky clean."   
  
"Ah," Michael chuckled, picking up his drink, "It takes a con to know one, doesn't it? I'd heard how you and your mother scammed your way through half the world."   
  
"Those days are over, Cambias." Leo replied quickly, "However, don't take that to mean that I've forgotten anything. I could still ruin someone's life if the need arose."   
  
"Point taken." Michael said after taking a drink, "However, I wouldn't cross my path either, du Pres. That is, of course, unless you want to find out why my family has the reputation that it does."   
  
"Give my regards to Kendall, will you?" Leo asked before turning around.   
  
"Sure thing." Michael agreed as Leo walked out of the resteraunt.   
  
Sighing as he reached the parking lot, Leo headed immediately for his car. However, a strange sound emerged from the alley behind the building, which perked Leo's interest. Slowly, he walked over and looked around. At the other end of the alley, he could barely see a figure standing in the shadows.   
  
"Hello?" Leo said, looking at the figure.   
  
"Leo darling?" the figured wondered, "Is that really you?"   
  
The minute the voice reached his ears, Leo stepped back in a mixture of both horror and surprise. An older woman with brown hair emerged from the shadows and stared in amazement at Leo. There was an uneasy silence, as Leo rubbed his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Mother?" Leo asked, staring at the figure once more, "But how?"   
  
To be continued....................................... 


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter with Vanessa

"Mother?" Leo asked, staring at the figure once more, "But how?"   
  
"I could ask you the same question." Vanessa replied, walking over to him, "Oh, sweetheart! This is a miracle!"   
  
Vanessa then reached to grab his hand, but Leo pulled it away instantly. The thought of the eight months that had been robbed from him and Greenlee was resurfacing in his mind. It was time that Leo could have spent with his wife, if the threat of Vanessa's gang hadn't loomed over him.   
  
"You are so lucky that I'm not calling the police right now." Leo said as Vanessa looked curiously at him, "I'm sure Pine Valley's finest haven't forgotten everything you've done, Mother."   
  
"This is your idea of welcome?" Vanessa asked incredulously, "This is the way to treat your mother, who has been thought dead for months?"   
  
"Do not even begin to play that card!" Leo said angrily, "It was because of you that I was taken away from the people I love for eight freaking months! You know what though, Vanessa? I am glad that you're alive. It means that I can make you pay for even thinking about hurting the woman I love more than life itself!"   
  
As the stunned Vanessa simply stared at him, Leo sighed and turned around.  
  
"But I will give you one last chance. Leave Pine Valley right now, and I won't tell anyone that I saw you. You'll be free to commit your crimes elsewhere."   
  
WHAM! Rendered unconscious, Leo silently sank to the ground after Vanessa clocked him in the back of the head with a nearby trashcan lid!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?" Leo asked dazed, as consciousness slowly returned to him, "Where?"   
  
"Just relax, Leo." Greenlee said softly, "You're safe now."   
  
As Leo opened his eyes, the semi-familiar surroundings of the standard room at Pine Valley Hospital came into focus, as did the warm smile of Greenlee, who was standing over him. As Leo slowly sat up, he could also see David and Anna sitting in the two chairs in the room.   
  
"Bianca and Maggie found you laying unconscious in the back alley near B.J.'s." Anna explained as the other two joined Greenlee at Leo's side, "They said that they had no idea how you got there, but there was a dented trashcan lid laying on the ground near you."   
  
"Who did this to you, little bro?" David asked. By the tone of his voice, Leo knew that David wanted to hunt down and kill whoever was responsible.   
  
"Vanessa." Leo replied quietly.   
  
"What?" Anna asked, thinking she hadn't heard him right.  
  
"It was Vanessa." Leo repeated to the shock and dismay of the other three.  
  
"That witch." Greenlee spat, rubbing Leo's shoulder, "What does it take to kill her? Garlic and a silver bullet?"   
  
"What exactly did she say to you, Leo?" Anna inquired, as David simply watched on.   
  
"Nothing much." Leo replied, rubbing the back of his throbbing head, "She seemed surprised to see me, and I was the one who carried the conversation."   
  
"So," Anna continued, slightly disappointed, "nothing about where she's been for all these months?"   
  
"No." Leo confirmed, shaking his head, "We honestly didn't get that far before she knocked me out."   
  
"All right then." Anna sighed, "I'm going to go to headquarters and file a report. You will let me know if you hear anything else, right?"   
  
"Cross my heart." Leo promised as Anna silently headed out the door.   
  
"Um, Greenlee." David asked, turning to his sister-in-law, "Do you think you could let me have a word with Leo in private? I promise that I'll release him immediately afterwards."  
  
"Okay." Greenlee agreed, heading out after Anna.   
  
After hearing the door shut, David casually tossed an ice pack at Leo, who caught it with one hand.   
  
"To get the doctor to patient part of this over with," David instructed, "just keep that on the back of your head for awhile. You don't appear to have any other injuries, except for a nice bruise."   
  
"Okay." Leo said, starting to hop off the bed. However, David put a hand on Leo's arm to restrain him.   
  
"Now, for the brother to brother part." David informed for a smile, "What exactly did Mommy Dearest say to you?"   
  
"Like I told Anna," Leo replied, holding the ice pack to the back of his head, "nothing important. You know, I think she actually expected me to welcome her back with open arms and was shocked when I didn't."   
  
"Good." David sighed in relief.   
  
"Huh?" Leo wondered, looking at David curiously.   
  
"I was concerned that she may have said something harmful to you." David confessed, "We both know how Vanessa likes to hurt people with words, as well as physically."   
  
"I'm fine, David." Leo assured with a smile, "Although, we'd better watch out, man. We might actually be getting as close as brothers should be."   
  
"Scary, ain't it?" David chuckled as he clapped Leo on the back.   
  
To be continued...................... 


	8. Chapter 8: A Night On the Town

"Well, I'd say my luck's gotten better." Leo said, as he and Greenlee walked into SOS, "Getting taken out to lunch and dinner on the same day?"   
  
"I figured after your encounter with Vanessa," Greenlee explained with a smile, "you needed a little pick-me-up."  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, Greens." Leo comforted, putting an arm around her.   
  
"How can you say that?" Greenlee wondered, staring up at him, "You ended up in the hospital because of her, Leo!"   
  
"But I'm still here." Leo reminded, looking around S.O.S., "Looks like you're not the only Fusion gal who decided to come here tonight. Come on, let's go say hi to Simone."   
  
As Leo led her over to the table, Greenlee noticed that Simone wasn't alone. She could see Carlos watching them with interest as they walked over. Seeing Carlos' interested glance, Simone turned around. Upon seeing Leo and Greenlee, she got up from her chair.   
  
"There they are!" Simone exclaimed, hugging Leo, "Oh, Leo! It's so good to see you! Do you even know how much you've been missed around here?"   
  
"I'm finding out pretty fast." Leo replied, turning to Carlos, "Hey."   
  
"What's up, du Pres?" Carlos greeted, giving Leo five, "The Count told me that you were back around these parts. It's good to see you, man."   
  
"What?" Greenlee asked, as she and Simone looked curiously from Carlos to Leo, "You two know each other?"   
  
"Reyes was my bodyguard while I was in France." Leo explained as Carlos simply smiled, "However, I sent him over here to keep an eye on things for me."   
  
"I would have said something," Carlos added, looking at Greenlee, "but your husband made me swear that I wouldn't tell you."   
  
"It's all right." Greenlee assured, "But what about those e-mails?"   
  
She was referring to a bunch of mysterious, romantic e-mails that she had received over the past few months, which Carlos claimed to have sent.   
  
"The real author is standing beside you." Carlos explained with a smile.   
  
"You mean..." Greenlee realized, looking at Leo.   
  
"Guilty as charged." Leo confirmed with a smile.   
  
As Simone started a conversation about Fusion with Greenlee, Carlos pulled Leo over to the side of the room, and away from the two ladies.   
  
"I heard someone say that you ended up in the hospital today." Carlos informed, looking curiously at Leo.   
  
"It's nothing." Leo dismissed, waving Carlos off, "I just had a little encounter with my mother."   
  
"So," Carlos figured, "the rumors were true then? Both of you survived your accident at Miller's Falls?"   
  
"It appears that way, doesn't it?" Leo replied.   
  
"So, what do you want to do about it?" Carlos asked, as Leo sighed.  
  
"I don't know." Leo admitted, looking at Greenlee, "But I do know that Vanessa definitely needs to be taken care of."   
  
"You will call me if anything pops up, right?" Carlos said, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder, "I mean, I did promise your dad that I would continue to keep an eye on you."   
  
"Definitely." Leo agreed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know," Leo commented, as he laid back in bed that same night, "I don't think that I can ever want to be anywhere else besides here again."   
  
"I know." Greenlee said, sitting on her side of the bed, "This is where I want to be as well. You know, Leo, I'm really glad that you confirmed that Guy was your father."   
  
"Why's that, Greens?" Leo wondered, looking at her curiously.  
  
"One of us has at least one parent our children can look up to." Greenlee replied with a smile, as Leo groaned, "What?"   
  
"No offense, Greenlee." Leo replied, putting a hand to his forehead, "But, if my memory is correct, we have spent enough time in the past talking about that. Didn't we decide that as long as we have each other, we don't need anyone else?"   
  
"You have to admit, Leo," Greenlee said, lying down, "it does make it feel like old times."   
  
"What if we did something else that is reminiscent of old times?" Leo suggested with a seductive smile, "Something much, much better than talking about our parents?"  
  
"I like the way you think, du Pres." Greenlee said, returning his smile.   
  
To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9: Brotherly Bonding

"Agh!" Greenlee groaned as she tried to put her remaining shoe on, "Who is crazy enough to be dropping by at this hour of the morning?"   
  
Putting on a pleasant face as she opened the door, she smiled at David, who was standing on the other side. The dark haired man smiled, and nodded silently at her as he walked in.  
  
"Hey." he greeted as Greenlee shut the door quietly, "I'm assuming that lazy brother of mine is still sound asleep?"  
  
"Yeah." Greenlee informed with a nod, "But if you want me to wake him up..."  
  
"No, it's fine." David declined before smiling, "I can't tell you how happy I am that we're even having this conversation."   
  
"I know what you mean." Greenlee agreed, looking at the closed bedroom door, "It's just so wonderful to have him back."   
  
"Yeah." David commented with a sigh, "I should apologize to you though."  
  
"For what?" Greenlee wondered.   
  
"Leo should have taken you to Paris." David explained, "And it's because of me that he almost didn't get the chance to."   
  
"It's not your fault, David." Greenlee assured, before checking her watch, "And I'm running majorly late. You two, have fun today."  
  
"Oh, we will." David promised with a nod, "We will. You have fun at work."  
  
"I will." Greenlee said as she opened the door, "Bye."  
  
After staring at the closed front door for a moment, David silently turned and headed towards Greenlee and Leo's bedroom. As he opened the door, light fell upon the sleeping form of Leo. David smiled as he walked over, and sat gently down next to his younger brother, who bore a peaceful, happy look on his face. It almost seemed like a crime to wake him.   
  
"Hey, little brother." David said quietly, lightly shaking Leo's shoulder, "Time to wake up."   
  
"Huh? What?" the barely awake Leo asked, opening his eyes, "David? What in the hell are you doing here this early?"   
  
"It's not early." David corrected, "It's nine."   
  
"That's early." Leo yawned, turning away from David.   
  
"You know," David pointed out, "some people have been up and hard at work for hours now."   
  
"Good for them." Leo replied, putting his pillow over his head to block the now exasperated David out.  
  
Spotting a spare throw pillow on the floor, David suddenly thought of something. Smiling, he grabbed the pillow and did the brotherliest thing he could think of: whack the top of Leo's pillow with it!  
  
"ACK!" Leo exclaimed, shooting up straight, "Damn it, David! Remind me to come over the next time you try to sleep in!"   
  
"Unlike some people," David said amused, "I don't sleep in all the time."  
  
"Jealous that some of us are lucky enough not to have the pressure of getting to a job in the morning?" Leo asked with a smile.  
  
"You have a job this morning." David informed.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Leo asked curiously, "What's that?"   
  
"Besides taking care of that war zone on top of your head," David said, nodding to Leo's messed up hair, "we have to tell Maggie and Trey about your encounter with Vanessa. She might try to go after one of them next."   
  
"Okay." Leo agreed, running a hand over his hair.   
  
"After that," David said with a grin, "what do you say to some good, old-fashioned…"   
  
"Oh God!" Leo warned, shaking his head, "Do not even say it! I'm so not in the mood!"   
  
"Brotherly bonding." David finished as Leo fell back into bed.  
  
"You do realize," Leo commented, "just how Martinisque that sounded, don't you?"   
  
"I know." David assured with a chuckle, "Now, get up before I have to hit you with this pillow again!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So that was it?" Trey asked, looking from David to Leo.   
  
"Yeah." Leo said as Trey banged his fist on the bars of his cell in frustration.   
  
"Damn it!" the youngest brother swore, looking at his two brothers, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"   
  
"Well," Leo pointed out with a smile, "you could take comfort in the fact that you're probably the safest of us three. I don't exactly think that Mother's going to be breaking in to the state penitentiary anytime soon."   
  
"He's got a point." David remarked, "There's no way in hell that Vanessa will be breaking in here, so you are safe."   
  
"But you two aren't." Trey sighed, sitting on the cot in his cell.   
  
"Ah," Leo said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I think David and I together are more than a match for Vanessa. We should be just fine."   
  
"Damn you and your optimism, Leo." Trey said, smiling at the two.   
  
"One of us has to look on the bright side." Leo said with a shrug, "And Dr. Sourpuss over here didn't want the job."   
  
"Dr. Sourpuss?" David started, before noticing Anna motioning to them, "It looks like our time's up, Leather Boy."   
  
"And Dr. Dave evens the score." Trey said, smiling at Leo, "Keep me informed, will you?"   
  
"Sure thing." Leo promised as the two free brothers headed out.  
  
After shutting the gate to the cells, Anna turned her attention on the two brothers. She eyed them suspiciously.   
  
"All right." she said in a blunt tone, "Do I have to get search warrants, or are you two going to tell me of your own free will what's going on?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" David wondered curiously.   
  
"Our security systems picked up a concealed weapon on one of you." Anna informed, looking from Leo to David and back, "So, which one of you is it?"   
  
To be continued.... 


	10. Chapter 10: Phone Calls

{Author's note: Thanks for all of the positive feedback! The story is fully written...I just need to divide it all up into chapters and post it. Anyway, I hope that you're all enjoying it so far.}  
  
"A concealed weapon?" David said in disbelief, "Anna, there must have been a glitch or something. Neither Leo nor I would ever..."   
  
"Um, David," Leo said, reaching into his coat, "I wouldn't say anything more if I was you."  
  
Both David and Anna stared in disbelief as Leo removed a pistol from the inside of his coat. Peacefully, he offered it over to Anna, who inspected it carefully.  
  
"Leo." David whispered shocked.  
  
"It's legal." Leo explained, looking at the suspicious Anna, "I have the paperwork back at the loft to prove it."   
  
"Run it by later." Anna instructed, handing the gun back, "I won't take it from you, as I see why you feel the need to carry one."   
  
The chief of police paused, before looking at Leo skeptically.   
  
"You didn't fire it at all yesterday, did you?"   
  
"No." Leo assured, offering the gun back, "You can check if you'd like."   
  
"It's fine." Anna dismissed, "There's been no other reported sightings of your mother. It's almost as if she's disappeared!"   
  
"Keeping a low profile after doing something trivial." Leo said, shaking his head, "Classic Vanessa!"   
  
"Hmm." Anna said, as her pager went off, "You two do know the way out of here?"   
  
"The legal way, or one of the illegal ones?" David asked with a smile.   
  
"Cute." Anna remarked, before leaving them. David simply stared disapprovingly at his younger brother, who was putting the gun back inside his coat.  
  
"What?" Leo asked innocently, noticing David's look.   
  
"You could have mentioned that you were packing." David replied as the two began to walk out.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind." Leo said with a shrug.   
  
"Yeah right, little bro." David said, "So, how long have you had that?"   
  
"A little bit before I came back to Pine Valley." Leo informed as the two entered the parking lot, "I mean, if Mother and her gang are after me, I've got to protect Greenlee, right?"   
  
"I suppose." David agreed, as he got in the driver's seat of his car.   
  
"Speaking of Greenlee," Leo remembered, getting into the passenger's seat, "You know this Carlos guy she's been seeing, right?"   
  
"Yeah." David said, curious as to where Leo was going with this.   
  
"He's really my bodyguard." Leo enlightened, "I sent him over here to keep an eye on things for me until I could return."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" David wondered.   
  
"Just letting you know that someone else has our back if need be." Leo shrugged.   
  
"Got it." David remarked, as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After stopping briefly to tell Maggie about the run-in with Vanessa, Leo had convinced David to stop by Fusion, so that he could check in on Greenlee. When Leo first walked in the office, she was alone and too busy in her work to notice him. Smiling mischievously, he silently crept up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Working hard, or hardly working?" Leo asked, as Greenlee jumped.   
  
"Leo!" Greenlee exclaimed, turning around in her chair and playfully smacking him, "You scared the daylights out of me!"  
  
"Yeah?" Leo said with a shrug, "Well, that was the idea."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Greenlee wondered, "Where's David?"   
  
"Out trying to find a parking spot." Leo explained before stealing a kiss, "We're here because I just had to see you. How are things in the exciting world of Fusion Cosmetics?"   
  
"Good." Greenlee replied, as David appeared in the doorway, "Hi David!"   
  
"Hey." David said with a nod.   
  
"So," Greenlee asked, "how are Trey and Maggie?"   
  
"They're both fine." David assured, "However, your husband nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"What did you do now?" Greenlee asked, looking up at Leo.   
  
"Nothing." Leo lied, looking at David.   
  
"There's the problem, Leo." David identified, waving his finger, "You seem to think bringing a concealed gun into the state pen is all right."   
  
"You have a gun?" Greenlee asked, looking curiously at Leo.   
  
"For our protection." Leo admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know, in case my psychotic mother comes after us again."   
  
"If that happens," Greenlee said with a smile, "can I be the one to fire it?"   
  
"Well, that's certainly morbid." Leo commented as his cell phone went off, "Excuse me…Hello?"   
  
"Bonjour, son." Guy's voice greeted.   
  
"Hey, Dad." Leo replied, as Greenlee smiled at David, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine." Guy assured, "I thought I would see how you were adjusting to living your normal life once more. How are things?"  
  
"I kind of ran into my mother yesterday." Leo admitted.   
  
"Vanessa?" Guy asked worriedly, "That is worse news than I could have anticipated! What happened?"   
  
"Other than me getting a trashcan lid introduced to the back of my skull…" Leo started.   
  
"What?" Guy exclaimed, "Are you okay, Leo?"   
  
"I'm fine." Leo reassured, as Carlos walked in, "I was knocked out for awhile, but I'm fine now."   
  
"Who is he talking to?" Carlos whispered to David.   
  
"The Count." David replied, looking at Carlos, "I need to thank you for watching out for him in France..."  
  
"Don't mention it, doc." Carlos assured, "It was my pleasure. Like I told du Pres, you let me know if you need my help."   
  
"Will do, man." David agreed, shaking his hand.   
  
"I can't understand her logic." Guy wondered, "Why would she do that to you?"  
  
"Dad," Leo explained, "my mother often doesn't make much sense with her actions. I probably said something that set her off."  
  
"But to harm her own child?" Guy replied, "Promise me that you will be careful, Leo. Now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you this quickly."  
  
"Don't worry." Leo reassured, "I'll be extra careful."  
  
"I trust that you will be." Guy said, "Anyway, I sent some things to you that should be arriving today. It's mainly stuff you left over here, but there are a few surprises in there as well."  
  
After finishing up his conversation with Guy, Leo turned to Greenlee and David, who had walked over and joined the couple.   
  
"How's Guy?" Greenlee asked.   
  
"He's fine." Leo replied, as his cell phone went off again, "He must have forgotten something. Hello."   
  
"Leo sweetheart." Vanessa said from the other line.  
  
"Mother?" Leo asked, before David snatched the phone away.   
  
"Vanessa." David greeted coldly as the stunned Leo put his hand down.  
  
"Oh, David darling!" Vanessa said happily, "How are you?"  
  
"Skip the small talk." David demanded as Leo restrained the irate Greenlee from grabbing the phone herself, "What in the hell do you want now?"   
  
"I need to speak with Leo." Vanessa replied.   
  
"No," David countered, shaking his head, "that's not an option. If you need to speak with one of your sons, speak with me."  
  
"David," Leo interrupted, having overheard everything, "can we talk?"   
  
"Can you hang on a moment?" David asked, before putting the phone to his shoulder, "I'm assuming you heard everything?"  
  
"Yeah." Leo replied with a nod. He was still holding Greenlee back with one hand.  
  
"So," David wondered, "what do you want to do about it, little bro? I'm pretty sure she's not going to take no for an answer."  
  
"Ask her where and when she wants to meet." Leo instructed, "And make it perfectly clear that you're coming with me."  
  
"Understood." David smiled, as he continued his conversation with Vanessa. Leo turned to the disapproving Greenlee.  
  
"All right." Leo said, sitting in Greenlee's chair, "Give it to me."  
  
"Give what to you?" Greenlee asked curiously.  
  
"The million reasons why you think I shouldn't do this." Leo replied with a smile, "I know you have them."  
  
"Wrong, Leo." Greenlee answered, "As much as I hate to say it, I think we need to do this."   
  
"We?" Leo asked puzzled, "What's this we stuff?"  
  
"You and me." Greenlee replied, gathering her things.   
  
"Oh no." Leo answered, standing up, "You are not going with us."   
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Greenlee wondered.  
  
"Because as much as I would love to see you tear my mother a new one," Leo explained, "it's not safe for you to be there at all!"  
  
"It's not safe for you either." Greenlee pointed out.   
  
"I…" Leo started as David rejoined him.   
  
"A bit of advice, little bro." David interrupted, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder, "You're not going to win this one, so give up."   
  
"Don't tell me you think that she should go!" Leo said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I don't." David agreed with a smile, "But I don't see how we can stop her from going."   
  
"Looks like you're outvoted." Greenlee pointed out with a victorious smile.   
  
"Fine." Leo consented with a sigh, "Let's get this over with."   
  
To be continued.................. 


	11. Chapter 11: Date With the Devil

"This is it?" Greenlee asked David while staring at the old, rundown, abandoned warehouse in front of the group.  
  
"This is exactly where she said she would be." David replied, staring up at the roof, "On a positive note, I don't see snipers or anything like that. Are you up for this, Leo?"  
  
Upon not hearing anything, Greenlee and David turned to look to make sure that Leo was still behind them. He was, but all of his attention was focused on the building in front of them. Greenlee ran back to his side.   
  
"Leo?" she said, gently grabbing his arm.   
  
"Huh?" Leo replied, as if snapping out of a trance, "What?"   
  
"Are you up for this?" David asked worried, "I mean, we could just go and ignore her if you want."   
  
"No." Leo refused, shaking his head, "I'm fine."   
  
"Are you sure?" Greenlee said concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Leo comforted, taking his gun out, "I was just thinking about what I'm going to say to Mommy Dearest when I get the chance."  
  
"Well," David said, opening the door, "here's your chance."  
  
Nodding silently, Leo walked into the building and took a look around. Seeing that all was clear, he motioned for Greenlee and David to join him. Vanessa was awaiting them in the middle of the room, and she scowled instantly upon seeing Greenlee.  
  
"What is she doing here?"   
  
"Are you kidding me, Vanessa?" Greenlee asked angrily, "After everything you've put us through, you really think I would let Leo deal with you alone?"  
  
"Such little faith you have in your husband." Vanessa jeered, "You don't think Leo can do anything, even speak to his own mother, without your help."   
  
"Well, if his mother wasn't such a monster…" Greenlee started.   
  
"You little slut." Vanessa growled, "How dare you."   
  
"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Greenlee commented.   
  
"Okay." Leo said, putting a hand on Greenlee's shoulder, "I think that now's a good time to ask what exactly are we doing here. Mother?"   
  
"Does a mother need a reason to talk to her boys?" Vanessa asked, looking at Leo and David, "No Trey?"   
  
"Trey is otherwise engaged at the moment." Leo informed with a grin.  
  
"He's not in big trouble, is he?" Vanessa wondered.   
  
"Three to five suddenly count as big trouble in this family?" David asked with a smile as Vanessa simply shook her head, "But Trey wasn't the one you wanted to speak with. Was it, mother?"   
  
"No, it wasn't." Vanessa replied, turning to Leo, "May I borrow you for a moment, darling? I want to speak with you alone."  
  
"Fine by me." Leo reluctantly agreed, following Vanessa into an unused office. As he closed the door behind him, Leo glanced back out the door's window. David and Greenlee especially were watching every move made inside the other room.   
  
"So, what's this all about, mother?" Leo wondered, sitting on an old desk, "I thought we had settled things the other day. Or at least I thought so from the way you knocked me out."  
  
"I apologize for that, darling." Vanessa said, looking at him with concern, "I never meant to do that, but I heard footsteps and I panicked. Are you okay?"   
  
"Not that I think that you're really concerned," Leo replied with a shrug, "but I'm perfectly fine."   
  
"Of course, I'm concerned." Vanessa scoffed, brushing something off the sleeve of Leo's coat, "I am your mother, Leo. Do you even know how ecstatic I was to have seen you the other day? For so long, I feared that the worst had happened to you."  
  
"Well, it didn't." Leo assured, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "In fact, our accident might have been one of the best things to have happened to me."   
  
"How's that, darling?" Vanessa wondered.  
  
"It allowed me a second chance with my father." Leo explained with a smile.   
  
"Your father?" Vanessa repeated, staring at him, "So, the rumors were true then? You have been with Guy this whole time?"   
  
"Yeah." Leo nodded, "And you know what, mother? You were so wrong about him."   
  
"In what way?" Vanessa wondered curiously.   
  
"You were the one that always said," Leo reminded, standing up, "That my father would never acknowledge me, much less love me, his own son."  
  
"His illegitimate son." Vanessa pointed out, "The reminder that Guy was unfaithful to his wife at one time."  
  
"That doesn't matter with Guy." Leo said, waving Vanessa's comments off, "It never has."   
  
"You really believe in him, don't you?" Vanessa asked, looking amazed at Leo.   
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Leo replied, causing Vanessa to chuckle.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart." Vanessa said, stifling her laughter, "Guy probably felt he had an obligation to you, but I doubt his feelings go beyond that..."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, mother." Leo replied, feeling his anger rise, "Guy has shown me more love in the short time that I've known him than you've shown me my whole life!"   
  
SMACK! Leo could feel his head turn to the side, as Vanessa slapped him across the cheek. Shocked, he put a hand to his stinging cheek, as he heard the door open.   
  
"Are you okay?" David asked, going to Leo's side.  
  
"I'm fine, David." Leo assured, turning back to their mother.   
  
"You ungrateful brat." Vanessa said unsympathetically, "How dare you even say that to me! Do you know how easy it would have been for me to abandon you and never look back? I love you, Leo. I only want what's best for you."  
  
"Yeah, right." Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I knew it." Vanessa sighed, "I knew it! I knew that little tramp out there would warp your mind. She's turned you against me, Leo!"   
  
"No, Vanessa." Leo replied coldly, "You did that on your own!"  
  
Silently, Leo turned and walked out of the office. Vanessa went to go after him, but David put a restraining hand on her shoulder.   
  
"A word of advice, mother." David commented, "If you go after him, you'll only cause more heartbreak for yourself."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you okay?" Greenlee asked, as Leo emerged from the office.   
  
"I'm fine, Greens." Leo comforted with a sigh.   
  
"Are you sure?" Greenlee wondered, grabbing his hand, "You want to go get some air?"   
  
"That sounds good." Leo agreed with a nod.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't see what we have to discuss, David." Vanessa stated, turning her back on the door, "I already know quite well what you think of me."   
  
"You're right." David said, reaching into his pocket and pulling a picture of Leora out, "But we have something else to talk about."   
  
"What's this?" Vanessa asked as David handed her the picture.   
  
"Even you deserve to see what your own grandchild looks like." David replied as Vanessa marveled at the photograph.   
  
"Oh, David!" Vanessa commented, "She's adorable! What is her name?"   
  
"Leora." David said.   
  
"That's quite an unusual name." Vanessa replied, "But you chose it because of Leo, right?"   
  
"Yes." David nodded, grabbing the picture back, "Well, farewell, mother."   
  
After Vanessa turned away from him in response, David silently walked out of the office and out of the building. Greenlee was waiting for him by his car, but Leo was standing a bit farther off. Greenlee, who had been watching Leo, turned her attention to David upon hearing him walk out.   
  
"He's been rather quiet." Greenlee said, nodding towards Leo.  
  
"Really?" David asked curious, "I wonder what she said to him now."  
  
Silently, David walked over to where Leo was standing. His younger brother's eyes appeared to be focused on the clouds that were now rolling in. David put a hand on his shoulder, which got Leo's attention.   
  
"You okay?" David asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Leo replied, before looking to the ground, "I guess I just feel guilty for having said some of those things to her."   
  
"Don't." David assured, shaking his head, "Our mother deserved to hear every word of that and you know it."  
  
"Still..." Leo protested with a sigh.  
  
"You don't need to say it, little bro." David replied, "I already know. Come on, we should go back to your place before someone rips off whatever the hell the Count sent you."  
  
"Hey David." Leo said as the two turned back towards the car.  
  
"Huh?" David asked.   
  
"Thanks." Leo replied with a smile.  
  
"No problem." David said, returning Leo's smile  
  
To be Continued.... 


	12. Chapter 12: A Short Interlude

"Geeze!" David exclaimed upon seeing the four refrigerator sized boxes in front of them, "What in the hell did the Count send over?"   
  
"Ah," Leo said, clapping a hand on David's shoulder, "Someone forgot their younger brother's self-admitted obsession with clothes, and the fact that he needed a whole new wardrobe! Although, Dad did say that there was some stuff extra."   
  
As Greenlee unlocked and opened the door, David took one of the boxes inside. Leo followed, holding one boxes in his arms and kicking another one along with his feet. As Greenlee grabbed the last box and brought it inside, Leo started opening the one he had carried in. On top of the pile was a black, lacy piece of what was clearly women's lingerie.  
  
"Leo," David wondered with a raised eyebrow, "why is your father sending you women's underwear?"  
  
"Is there something I should know about?" Greenlee added.   
  
"It's not for me." Leo replied, tossing it to David, "It's for Anna."  
  
"Well then," David smiled, catching it, "Viva La France!"  
  
Stunned, Greenlee and David watched silently as Leo began pulling out outfits upon outfits of designer clothes. Realizing he had an audience, he turned to the other two.  
  
"The nobility has to look good." Leo shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's a slight upgrade from wearing leather pants all the time." David replied with a teasing smile. Saying nothing in response, Leo simply glared back at him before opening another box.  
  
"I'm guessing that these are for Leora." he said; pulling out a pair of three foot high, light pink teddy bears. David stared at them with a smile.  
  
"She'll love them!" David said, putting his hands on his hips, "Although, I'm not sure where we're going to put them."  
  
"You could put them on the bed." Leo suggested with a teasing shrug, "You and Anna rarely use it for anything besides sleeping anyway."  
  
"That was cold, Leo." Greenlee commented.  
  
"I know." Leo assured, lightly elbowing David in the stomach, "You know I was just kidding, right?"  
  
"Well." David said, before suddenly getting Leo in a headlock. In response, Leo managed to tackle David onto the couch. However, David quickly threw his younger brother to the floor, as Greenlee simply watched in amazement. As Leo got up from the floor, she simply started laughing, as did Leo and David. Suddenly, Greenlee stopped and hit herself on the forehead.  
  
"What's up, Greens?" Leo asked, "What did you forget?"  
  
The hospital benefit." Greenlee replied as David also groaned.  
  
"What hospital benefit?" Leo wondered.  
  
"I forgot to tell you!" Greenlee realized, "There's a benefit party tonight for Pine Valley Hospital. I was invited months ago, but with you coming back, it must have slipped my mind. Do you want to go?"   
  
"Got nothing better to do." Leo shrugged.   
  
To be Continued.... 


	13. Chapter 13: The Hospital Benefit

{Author's note: LONG chapter, but there was no place to really split it up at. The song featured is "Why Don't You and I" by Santana and Chad Kroeger of Nickleback fame. There is a version out there by Santana and the dude from the Calling (I don't know his name off-hand), but I like the album version better. Anyway...enjoy!}  
  
"Don't the decorations just look gorgeous?" Mia Saunders asked, as her and Edmund Grey walked into the dining room of the Pine Valley Inn.  
  
"They're not the only thing." Edmund commented, as he stared at Mia. The brown haired woman stared intimately back him with a smile. The two were disrupted by the sounds of footsteps, as a crowd began to enter the room. Greenlee, who was clad in a dark blue dress, walked over to Mia and Edmund.   
  
"Hey Mia," Greenlee greeted, "Hey Edmund."  
  
"Greenlee," Edmund greeted back, "you're looking simply beautiful this evening."  
  
"Thanks." Greenlee replied.  
  
"So, where is he?" Mia asked, looking around.  
  
"Leo?" Greenlee inquired as Mia nodded, "He had to find a parking spot."  
  
"It's the most incredible feeling, isn't it?" Edmund commented, "Having someone you care about so deeply come back to you like that?"  
  
Greenlee nodded quietly. Edmund spoke from personal experience, as his own wife, Maria, had recently returned after a 5-year absence. Greenlee didn't know how he had been able to last 5 years if their love was anything like her and Leo's. The 8 months had been plenty.  
  
"Ah," Mia said with a smile as Leo entered the room, "here he comes now."   
  
"Hey." Leo greeted, walking over. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a blue vest that matched the color of Greenlee's dress, "Sorry, I took so long."  
  
"It's all right." Greenlee assured.  
  
"Good to see you, Edmund." Leo said, shaking Edmund's hand, "Mia."  
  
"Especially good to see you." Edmund replied, shaking Leo's hand, "You've been missed a lot around here, my friend. If for no other reason than the fact you usually keep that older brother of yours in line."  
  
Leo chuckled at Edmund's comment as it was common knowledge that David wasn't high on the list of Pine Valley's favorite people.  
  
"Well, you two have fun tonight." Mia said, as she noticed someone else waving her and Edmund over. As the two left, Greenlee simply looked at Leo.  
  
"What?" Leo asked casually.  
  
"Just trying to decide if you've ever looked so good." Greenlee replied with a smile, "But then again, this still fails in comparison to the day you came back to me."  
  
"And I'm still nowhere near as good as my lovely wife looks everyday." Leo added, returning her smile.  
  
"Hmm. Is that the old, charmer Leo coming out for a moment?" Greenlee teased.  
  
"That depends on whether or not the mark likes what she hears, my dear." Leo replied back with a wink.  
  
"Greenlee! Leo!" Bianca greeted as she walked over to the two, "You two are looking amazing tonight."   
  
"Thanks." Leo said, "You're looking pretty fine yourself, Bianca. Sorry about running out on you and Maggie the other day."  
  
"Oh, that's all right." Bianca assured, "Michael has that effect on people. By the way, I heard about Vanessa attacking you. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Leo reassured, "And I don't think my mother's going to be bothering anyone else for quite awhile."  
  
"Hmm…" Bianca smiled, "I'll catch up with you later. Bye Greenlee."  
  
"Bye." Greenlee said, looking to Leo, "You spoke with Michael Cambias?"  
  
"Briefly." Leo answered, "I promised Trey that I would keep an eye on Kendall while he's in prison, and…"   
  
"You promised Trey what?" Kendall asked from behind Leo.  
  
"Eavesdropping isn't exactly polite, Kendall." Leo said, turning around.  
  
"Neither is talking about someone behind their back, Mr. Morality." Kendall countered, "You told Trey that you would keep an eye on me?"  
  
"One eye's not going to be enough." Greenlee commented quietly.  
  
"Oh shut it, Greenlee!" Kendall snapped, walking past Leo to Greenlee.  
  
"You want to make me?" Greenlee retorted.  
  
"All right, ladies." Leo eased, stepping in between Kendall and Greenlee, "This is not the time nor the place to get into this!"  
  
"She started it." Greenlee muttered, folding her arms.  
  
"Greens." Leo warned, before turning to Kendall, "Yes, I promised Trey I'd keep an eye on you for him. Only because he's my brother and I owe him that much. And I think that sometimes, people deserve a second chance."  
  
"Wow." Kendall said, looking amazed, "What in the world did a guy like you do to deserve someone like her?"  
  
"I heard that, Kendall." Greenlee commented.  
  
"I know you did." Kendall assured, "Bye Leo. See you at work tomorrow, Greenlee."  
  
"Yeah." Greenlee replied as Kendall walked off, "Say what you want, but there's no way Kendall Hart and I are ever going to stop arguing."  
  
"I know that, Greens." Leo nodded, holding Greenlee, "Stopping you two from arguing would be like trying to stop the Titanic from hitting that iceberg. It can't be done!"  
  
"Ugh," Greenlee sighed, putting her head against Leo's chest, "can we make it a rule not to mention tragedies involving water for the rest of our lives?"   
  
"I guess we can make that one of the few rules we do live by." Leo agreed, smoothing her hair.   
  
The room grew quiet as Edmund and Mia made their way to the stage area, where the DJ had been playing. Edmund took the house microphone.  
  
"On behalf of its staff led by Dr. Joe Martin, I would just like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, and raising money for our beloved hospital. It's because of events like these that we continue to have such a wonderful facility."  
  
"There has also been a special request and dedication put into the DJ." Mia announced, "We at Fusion Cosmetics would like to dedicate this next song to Mr. And Mrs. Leo du Pres for reminding us all that there is such a thing as true love."  
  
"I think that's our cue to hit the dance floor." Leo whispered, as all eyes turned to look at them.  
  
"Can you still dance?" Greenlee asked.  
  
"You want to find out?" Leo said, leading her to the middle of the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since the moment I spotted you   
  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
  
My stomach's filled with butterflies  
  
Ooh and it's alright  
  
Bouncing around from cloud to cloud  
  
Got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied ooooh  
  
And everytime I try to talk to you   
  
I get tongue tied   
  
Turns out everything I say to you   
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
So I'll say  
  
Why Don't You and I get together  
  
We'll take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again  
  
And I'll say  
  
Why Don't You and I get together  
  
And fly to the moon and straight on to Heaven   
  
'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in  
  
When's this fever gonna break  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I'm like a love sick puppy chasing you around  
  
Oooh and it's alright  
  
Bouncing around from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna down  
  
And if I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied  
  
  
  
Oooh  
  
And everytime I'd try to talk to you   
  
I'd get tongue tied.   
  
Turns out everything I say to you   
  
comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
So I'll say  
  
Why don't you and I get together  
  
Let's take on the world and be together forever   
  
Heads we will and Tails we'll try again  
  
And I'll say   
  
Why Don't You and I hold each other.  
  
We'll fly to the moon and straight on to Heaven   
  
'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in  
  
Slowly I begin to realize  
  
that this is never gonna end   
  
Right about the same time you walk by,   
  
And I say oh here we go again.   
  
Oh.  
  
So I'll say   
  
Why Don't you and I get together  
  
We'll take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
And I'll say  
  
Why Don't You and I hold each other.  
  
And fly to the moon and straight on to Heaven   
  
'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I forgot what an incredible dancer you are." Greenlee admitted, as she and Leo made their way to the sidelines. The crowd that had gathered around them was now applauding.   
  
"Oh, I'm not that good." Leo replied sheepishly, "I just have a good partner."  
  
"That's another way you've changed." Greenlee noted, with a teasing smile, "Modesty is good."  
  
"Do you even want me to go there?" Leo kidded back, as Carlos and Simone walked over to the two, "Hey Reyes!"  
  
"Man, du Pres!" Carlos greeted, giving the other man five, "Those were some awesome moves out there."  
  
"Thanks, man." Leo replied.  
  
"Greenlee," Simone added, "you two were just amazing."  
  
"Thanks." Greenlee said, "You two are looking rather sharp tonight."  
  
"Yeah." Carlos sighed, "I'll admit that it's all Simone's doing."  
  
"Greenlee darling!" a voice called from in back of the group. It was Mary Smythe, Greenlee's mother and one of Leo's least favorite people in the world. The black-haired woman ran up to the pair, as Carlos and Simone departed without words. Neither one of them was exactly friends with Mary.  
  
"Hi Mom." Greenlee greeted with a cheerful smile.  
  
"So," Mary said, looking disdainfully at Leo, "the rumors were true."  
  
"Yeah." Leo assured with a smile, "I'm so sorry to disappoint you by not dying properly, Mary. Guess that's one more thing I can't do right."  
  
"Well," Mary sighed, looking to Greenlee, "at least, he's slightly better than that Carlos any day of the week. Oh, Dr. Hayward! Good evening."  
  
As Greenlee and Leo turned around, a frantic looking David ran up to them. An equally worried Anna was following right behind.  
  
"David?" Leo asked, looking worried, "What's up?"  
  
"She's got her…" David stammered.  
  
"Who's got who?" Greenlee asked as Anna joined them.   
  
"Vanessa…" Anna said slowly, "Vanessa has taken Leora."  
  
To be Continued...... 


	14. Chapter 14: Miller's Falls

Sighing as the coffee maker made the sound that it was done, Leo immediately grabbed the fresh pot. He and Greenlee had left the party immediately with the visibly upset David and Anna, and had gone back to their loft. While David paced nervously around the living room area, Greenlee sat with Anna on the couch, consoling the worried mother.  
  
"Thanks, dear." Anna said, as Leo handed her a cup, "What could Vanessa want with Leora? How did she even..."  
  
"Oh God!" David interrupted, putting a hand to his forehead and stopping in mid-step, "I did this. I showed Vanessa a picture of Leora, and she must have assumed that that was all she was ever going to see! I drove her to..."  
  
"You didn't do anything." Leo argued, putting a hand on David's shoulder, "The only person to blame for this is our mother."  
  
"Leo's right, David." Greenlee added, "There was no way any of us could have known that Vanessa would do this. Although, I'm personally not surprised that she did do something like this."  
  
The sound of someone knocking on the door got the group's attention instantly. Slowly, Leo walked over and opened it. To his surprise, Trey was waiting on the other side.  
  
"Trey?" Leo asked puzzled.   
  
"Leo." Trey greeted, hugging him, "It's good to see you without bars separating us."  
  
"But how?" David wondered as Leo closed the door.  
  
"I requested that Trey be released for the time being." Anna explained, "I figured if we wanted to figure out what Vanessa was doing, we needed the three people who knew her best."  
  
"So, basically, I'm out for no reason." Trey chuckled as David and Leo smiled, "I mean, if these two can't figure out what she's up to, neither can I."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang and halted all further conversation. Being the closest one to it, Leo picked it up.  
  
"du Pres residence?" Leo greeted.  
  
"Leo darling," Vanessa's voice said calmly, "shut up and listen carefully. I want you to meet me at Miller's Falls as soon as you possibly can. Come alone, or your little niece will get it. Understood?"  
  
"Yes." Leo stammered, hanging up the phone. He noticed that four pairs of curious eyes were now staring at him inquisitively.  
  
"Who was that?" Greenlee asked, expressing what all of them were probably thinking.  
  
"Um." Leo lied, slowly heading out the door, "That was nobody important. Look, I, uh, suddenly remember an important errand that I forgot to run. Let me know if there's any news, okay?"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him, Leo turned and headed towards the elevator. He had just pushed the button for it when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw that David had run out after him. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two brothers.  
  
"I know that that was Vanessa on the phone." David informed.  
  
"She said that if I didn't go alone," Leo replied quickly, "she would do something to Leora."  
  
"Still, Leo." David protested worriedly, "You're probably walking straight into a trap, or something. It's not safe!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about me, David." Leo assured with a smile, "Your little brother is about to pull off one last con. But I do need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?" David asked curious.  
  
"Hold on to this for me." Leo replied, reaching into his coat and pulling out his pistol, "I know that you'll eventually find your way to Vanessa and me, and I have the feeling I'm going to be needing it. However, Mumsy won't be too happy if she finds it on me."  
  
"Right." David agreed, slowly taking the pistol, "You will be careful, won't you? I don't want anything to happen to you, Leo. Not now."  
  
"Like I said," Leo assured, as the elevator arrived, "don't worry."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The roar of the waterfall was the only sound that could be heard. Sighing in relief as he reached the top of the cliff, Leo's attention turned to the spot where he and Vanessa had fallen 8 months prior. Silently, he walked over and ran his hand gently over the rebuilt railing. Anger filled him, as he recalled the exact events of the previous October.  
  
As the sound of a baby crying broke through the night, Leo turned around again. He had failed to notice Leora, who was still wrapped in her pink, hospital blanket, lying on the ground near him. He jogged over, and knelt cautiously near the infant. Vanessa was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey." Leo said softly, as Leora quieted down, "You remember me, don't you? Don't worry, squirt. Your uncle Leo is going to protect you."  
  
The sound of a gun cocking, and someone coming through the nearby brush grabbed Leo's attention immediately. Picking Leora up, Leo stood to see Vanessa emerging from some nearby shrubbery with a rifle in hand.  
  
"Mother." Leo greeted flatly.  
  
"You came just like I thought you would." Vanessa replied, staring back at him, "Although, darling, I do think you are a bit over-dressed for the occasion. I wasn't expecting Armani."  
  
As Leo silently glared at her, Vanessa patted him down. He realized that she was probably making sure that he wasn't carrying his pistol.  
  
"Alone with no weapon?" Vanessa said with a satisfied smile, "That's my boy."  
  
"Don't patronize me, mother." Leo replied calmly, "So, what is it that you want this time?"  
  
Just as Vanessa was about to tell him, the sound of someone else's voice could be heard calling Leo's name. Recognizing the speaker, Leo felt a strong surge of fear come over him. There was no doubt in his mind as to who it was.  
  
"Damn it," Leo muttered, wincing, "Greenlee."  
  
Feeling the barrel of Vanessa's rifle touch his chest, Leo gasped before looking at his mother.  
  
"Call her." Vanessa ordered coldly.  
  
"You lay one hand on her..." Leo started, slowly shaking his head.   
  
"That's very noble, sweetheart." Vanessa chuckled, "But you're not in any position to be making threats. Now, do as I said."   
  
"Greenlee." Leo shouted, not taking his eyes off of Vanessa.  
  
To be Continued... 


	15. Chapter 15: Tension Builds

"Did you hear that?" Greenlee asked, turning to David and Trey, "I heard Leo's voice. Leo! I've got to go to him."  
  
"Greenlee," Trey cautioned, grabbing her arm, "Vanessa's probably with him. There's no telling what she'll do to him, or you if you go up there."  
  
"But what if that's what she wants?" Greenlee argued, pulling her arm away from Trey, "What if she wants us to go to him, and hurts him if we don't?"  
  
"It's too risky." Trey countered, "Don't forget that Leora might also be in danger. The smart thing to do is to wait for the cops to handle things. Right, David?"  
  
Silently, David stared at the stairs in front of the group. His mind flashed back to the previous October when he had tried desperately to get to Leo, but Anna and the cops would not let him go. It had been something that had eaten at him terribly when David thought that he had lost his younger brother. Now, his own daughter was also in danger! Sighing, he turned to Greenlee and Trey.   
  
"We should go to him." David said, focusing on Trey, "However, you still have vertigo spells, don't you?"  
  
"How did you…" Trey started, as David smiled.  
  
"Leo told me." David replied, turning to Greenlee, "As much as I hate to let you go alone, maybe you should go ahead of us. We'll be there shortly."  
  
"Okay." Greenlee agreed, sprinting up the stairs to the trail.  
  
"Come on, baby bro." David said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, Dave." Trey replied with a smile, "Leo chewed me out for it."  
  
"Don't mention it." David waved off, "However, when this is all over, I expect to see you in my office, so that I can write you a prescription or something for it. You know, just in case, our brother and mother decide to have a third round or something."  
  
"Deal." Trey chuckled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she reached the top of the cliff, Greenlee gasped at the sight in front of her. Vanessa stood facing her while Leo stood with his back to her, blocking the gun from view. Seeing that both Leo and Leora were safe, Greenlee breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Greenlee darling." Vanessa greeted with fake politeness, "It's so good to see you again."  
  
"Don't speak to me, you bitch." Greenlee replied angrily, as she took a step forward.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, dear! I wouldn't take another step." Vanessa, who was clearly enjoyed this, warned, "Not unless you would like to be responsible for any harm that comes to both my son and my granddaughter."  
  
"She's got a gun to my chest, Greens." Leo added to Greenlee's horror.  
  
"Darling," Vanessa reprimanded, slapping Leo, "I told you to be quiet."  
  
"Leo!" Greenlee exclaimed, fighting back the urge to run to him.  
  
As Leora made a noise, Leo simply glared at Vanessa.  
  
"What do you want, mother?" he demanded with a fiery look in his eyes.  
  
"You." Vanessa replied calmly.  
  
"Me?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Yes." Vanessa clarified, "You see, I'm in a situation where I'm going to be needing a large amount of money, and I figured that your father should have that kind of cash laying around."  
  
"Oh, no." Leo started angrily, "No way in hell am I going to help you con..."  
  
"Con?" Vanessa asked before chuckling, "No, Leo darling. No, there's no con this time. Do you know what the asking price is, as far as ransom goes, for European nobility is?"  
  
"What?" Leo and Greenlee both said in disbelief.  
  
"Although," Vanessa continued, "I might have to settle for less than what I would get if I were to kidnap one of Guy's legitimate children."  
  
"You're sick." Leo commented, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own mother.  
  
"You can't!" Greenlee protested as Vanessa smiled at her.  
  
"And why can't I?" Vanessa taunted, "Do you really think you can stop me, you little tramp? You're too terrified to even take another step towards me!"  
  
"You're absolutely warped, Vanessa." Greenlee scowled.  
  
"In your eyes, my dear." Vanessa chuckled, as Trey and David appeared, "And there's my other two babies! Somehow, I knew you two would find your way here eventually."  
  
"You witch!" Trey growled, walking forward, "What the hell are you up to now?"  
  
"Trey!" Greenlee said, grabbing his arm, "No! She's got a gun on him!"  
  
"She wouldn't." Trey dismissed, "She's crazy, but she wouldn't kill one of her own children, especially not Leo."  
  
"You really think that that's true, Trey dear?" Vanessa asked calmly.  
  
"No!" Leo shouted, noticing the rifle move.  
  
To be Continued...... 


	16. Chapter 16: Difficult Choices

"She wouldn't." Trey dismissed, "She's crazy, but she wouldn't kill one of her own children, especially not Leo."  
  
"You really think that that's true, Trey dear?" Vanessa asked calmly.  
  
"No!" Leo shouted, noticing the rifle move.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a gun firing overpowered the sound of the waterfall nearby. As Leora started to cry, Trey sank to the ground instantly as smoke floated from the barrel of Vanessa's rifle. It had been a direct hit to the head!  
  
"Trey!" Greenlee screamed as David quickly knelt next to his baby brother. After checking for a non-existent pulse on the younger man, David slowly got back to his feet. Curious as to what had happened, Leo turned slowly around to look. Upon seeing Trey's still form, Leo turned to look into David's eyes, which had a sad, yet angry look to them. Words were not needed to confirm Leo's fears.  
  
"Trey." Leo said, taking a step towards the still form. Instantly, he could feel Vanessa grab his wrist tightly and turn him, so that he faced her once again.  
  
"So, Leo darling," Vanessa asked calmly, "are you going to come with me, or do I need to kill another person to prove my point?"  
  
"Leo, no." Greenlee said quietly as David went to her side, "She wants to use him to get ransom money from Count du Pres."  
  
"What?" David said shocked.  
  
Glancing back at the still form of Trey, Leo sighed before looking to both the ground and the sky for some form of answer. Defeated, he looked back at Vanessa.  
  
"Let the rest of them go safely," Leo said slowly, "and I'll come with you willingly."  
  
"No, Leo!" Greenlee screamed as David put a restraining hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Leo asked quietly, ignoring his wife's protest.  
  
"Of course." Vanessa said, her face glowing with victory.  
  
"Can I go say goodbye?" Leo asked sadly.  
  
"Make it quick." was Vanessa's only response.  
  
Nodding, Leo turned and walked over to David. After Leo handed Leora to Greenlee for a moment, David enveloped his younger brother in a tight bear hug.  
  
"I'm counting on you to get Greenlee out of here safely." Leo said, "Don't worry about me. I'll find some way out of this and back to all of you."  
  
"Just take care of yourself, little bro." David instructed, taking Leo's pistol from his coat pocket and secretly putting it in Leo's back pocket.  
  
"Will do." Leo replied, with a smile. He realized quickly what David had put in his back pocket. After the two brothers let go of each other, Leo turned to his wife. "Greenlee."  
  
"You can't go!" Greenlee protested, after handing Leora to David, "I won't let her take you away from me again!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do, babe." Leo sighed, putting his jacket around her; "I'm going to need you to be strong for me, okay?"  
  
"But Leo…" Greenlee sobbed, as Leo pulled her to him.  
  
"No buts, Greens." Leo said softly, "Just know that no matter what happens after this, I'll always love you, Greenlee, with all of my heart and soul."   
  
"I'll always love you with all of my heart and soul too, Leo." Greenlee promised, looking into his eyes.  
  
As the two lovers kissed passionately, David looked over at his mother, who was watching Leo and Greenlee with a look of revulsion on her face. Staring at her in anger, David promised himself that he would make her pay for everything she had done to hurt him and his two brothers if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
As she slowly let go of him, Greenlee stared into Leo's eyes one last time. To her surprise, she saw a look of reassurance and strength that had previously been lacking. Leo smiled at her, before turning back to David, who nodded at him. Silently and slowly, Greenlee walked over to her brother-in-law. Handing Leora over to Greenlee, David picked up Trey's lifeless body and started walking. He hadn't gone far before he noticed that Greenlee wasn't with him.  
  
"Greenlee." David pleaded, noticing Greenlee hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"Greens." Leo said firmly.  
  
"God damn you, Vanessa." Greenlee said quietly before turning and walking away. After hearing the sounds of David and Greenlee's footsteps die away, Leo made his way back over to Vanessa's side.  
  
"That takes care of that." Vanessa remarked, staring at the trail as Leo reached into the back of his pants, "Thank God we'll never have to deal with that Greenlee again. You know, darling, I've always said that you could do so much better than her."  
  
Feeling the barrel of a gun against her own head, Vanessa gasped.  
  
"Leo?" she stammered as she noticed Leo holding his pistol to her head, "What are you..."  
  
"Did you really think that I would give her up that easily?" Leo asked, with his finger just barely on the trigger, "It's time to say goodbye, mother."  
  
The sound of a gun firing broke through the night again. As a bullet grazed Leo's arm just above the elbow, he let out a cry of pain and dropped his pistol. Putting a hand to the injury, Leo could feel the warmth of his own blood as it started to trickle out. Carrying a smoking rifle, a white-haired man emerged from the same shrubs that Vanessa had hidden in at the beginning. His eyes were focused on Leo, and his long, black trench coat flapped around as he walked over.  
  
"I could have shot the whole arm off if I had wanted to." the man said as Vanessa stepped back in fear, "Feel fortunate that I didn't."  
  
"It can't be." Leo whispered, realizing that he had seen this man somewhere before, "Wolfie?"  
  
To be Continued..... 


	17. Chapter 17: Wolfe Strikes Back

{Author's note: Starts getting a little a bit violent during this chapter...Nothing too extreme, but I thought I'd give everyone fair warning.}  
  
A relieved Anna, with an ambulance crew in her wake, rushed over to David and Greenlee, as they appeared at the bottom of the trail. Unlike the deserted place it had been before, there were now a couple of ambulances and some squad cars in the parking lot. Silently, David turned over Trey's body to the medical crew, while Greenlee gave Leora to Anna. The chief of police hugged her child tightly.  
  
"Oh, my angel!" Anna said, "I'm so glad you are all right! I was so nervous when I heard the gunfire. Where's Leo?"  
  
"He's still with Vanessa." Greenlee reported, choking back tears.  
  
"Chief!" One of the cops said, after running over frantically, "Our choppers are reporting that there's another person on the cliff!"  
  
"What?" Anna exclaimed, "Do we have an ID?"  
  
"Tentative." the cop replied, "It's Marius Wolfe, ma'am."  
  
"Unfortunately," Anna sighed, putting a hand to her forehead, "it was a body double that I killed on the day of your wedding. The real one has been in hiding ever since as far as we know."  
  
"Damn it." David swore quietly, "He tried to kill Leo last time he was in town."  
  
"Looks like he's about to get another chance." Anna sighed.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It has been too long, monsieur." Wolfe greeted, walking over to Leo.   
  
"But, how can you…" Leo started, before Wolfe rammed him in the stomach with his gun. As Leo doubled over in pain, the older man brought the weapon swiftly down on the back of his head. As her son fell to the ground motionless, Vanessa's face went white with terror.  
  
"Leo." she said concerned, as Wolfe turned to her.  
  
"Your son will be fine." Marius assured, "That was just enough to send Leo to la-la land for awhile. Not that I'm buying the kindly mother act, mind you."  
  
"What do you want, Marius?" Vanessa sighed.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The hospital just confirmed that Trey was dead upon arrival." Anna announced somberly, as she walked over to Leo's car where David and Greenlee had been waiting, "Our helicopter crew is reporting that Leo has been knocked unconscious for the moment. Wolfe seems to be discussing something with Vanessa."  
  
"Anna," David begged, "isn't there anything the helicopter crew can do?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Anna sighed, putting a hand on Greenlee's shoulder, "If we fire at Wolfe now, we run the risk of hitting Vanessa and/or Leo as well. There's also the concern that Wolfe might attack them if we do anything to provoke him. Don't worry, David. We are doing, and will continue to do, everything in our power to make sure that Leo is all right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tsk…tsk…tsk…holding your own flesh and blood for ransom?" Wolfe taunted, shaking his head, "Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa! Not even I could stoop that low."  
  
Angrily, Vanessa aimed her rifle at Wolfe, who responded by pointing his at Leo. Upon seeing this, the former Proteus threw down her weapon immediately.  
  
"Protective of him, aren't you?" Wolfe chuckled, before stepping firmly on Leo's arm, which had slowly been reaching towards his dropped pistol, "Awake already, sleepyhead? Your mother and I were just talking about you."  
  
"I kind of heard." Leo replied, getting up slowly.  
  
"Hmm." Wolfe smirked, before driving the gun's butt into Leo's stomach again. Vanessa clasped a hand over her mouth, as Leo sank to his knees and coughed up blood. She tried to go to her son, but Wolfe calmly grabbed her arm to restrain her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Erica!" Jack called from the other room, "Kendall! Bianca! Get in here!"  
  
"Jack!" Erica said, as the three women rushed into the room "What's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
"There's another incident at Miller's Falls." Jack reported, "Apparently, there's a couple people being held hostage there. They said that Leo is one of them."   
  
"Oh no, Leo!" Bianca gasped, before Erica hugged her tightly.  
  
"He'll be all right, sweetie." Erica assured.  
  
"Well, what about Greenlee?" Kendall asked.  
  
"She's fine." Jack said, "She's apparently with the police at the bottom."  
  
"We've just gotten word," the newscaster on TV said, getting the group's attention, "that a body was brought down earlier from the cliff. We're still awaiting official confirmation, but our sources are telling us that it was that of Ben Shepherd, also known as Trey Kenyon..."  
  
"No!" Kendall gasped in disbelief, "No! It can't be!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You bastard." Leo said, slowly standing up again. His stomach region was throbbing with pain, but Leo was trying to ignore it for the time being.  
  
"Hmm." Wolfe commented with a smile, "I would have thought that a better term to describe you, my boy. After all, I was not the one born out of wedlock."  
  
"You're going to have to do better if you want to hurt me, Wolfe." Leo replied, shaking his head, "That didn't even faze me!"  
  
"All right then." Wolfe said with a slight chuckle, "How about the real story behind your birth? Does that faze you, monsieur?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked perplexed.  
  
"Marius!" Vanessa exclaimed, "Leo doesn't need to know that! It would destroy him!"  
  
To be Continued....... 


	18. Chapter 18: Painful Secrets

"All right," Anna said into her radio, as she rejoined David and Greenlee, "keep me informed then."  
  
"Well?" the frantic Greenlee asked, looking at Anna.  
  
"Leo's been getting beaten up," Anna reported to David and Greenlee's dismay, "but he's still alive. It doesn't look like he's going to go down without a fight."  
  
"Like there was any doubt to that." David smiled, looking towards the cliff and pumping his fist, "Come on, Leo."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What in the hell are you two talking about?" Leo asked, looking confused at both Vanessa and Wolfe.  
  
"You don't know?" Wolfe noticed with a smile, "You honestly have no clue? This is better than I had hoped!"  
  
"Marius," Vanessa implored, "please don't."  
  
"You have only yourself and the Count to blame for this, Vanessa." Wolfe replied coldly, turning to Leo, "You see, my dear boy, your parents had been heavily drinking the one night they...well, you know."  
  
Puzzled as to what Wolfe was trying to say, Leo simply stared at the older man for a moment. When he finally realized what it was, the look of confusion was replaced by a look of shock.  
  
"You mean..." Leo stammered, as Wolfe simply smiled at him.  
  
"Yes." Wolfe confirmed with a nod, "You, Leonardo du Pres, were a mistake. A heavily regretted one, I might add."  
  
"You're lying." Leo replied angrily, staring a hole in Wolfe, "You have to be!"  
  
"Believe that, if you want." Wolfe commented nonchalantly, "However, I have spent many years with the Count, and I know for a fact that he wishes that night had never happened. Do you even know how much it affected his relationship with his wife?"  
  
As he felt his initial anger start to change into sadness and confusion, Leo turned suddenly to Vanessa, who was avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Mother?" Leo pleaded quietly, "Please tell me he's not telling the truth."  
  
"I…" Vanessa started in a hesitant tone, still not looking at Leo, "I can't do that, Leo. What Marius just said is the truth, and, as much as I wish I could, I cannot deny it."  
  
"No." Leo whispered stunned. In a daze, he silently and slowly walked over to a group of rocks nearby. As he sat down upon them, Leo slowly shifted his gaze towards the ground and put his hand in his hands. It was clear that Vanessa's statement had been the final piece needed to shatter Leo's psyche. Vanessa stepped forward to comfort him, but the amused Wolfe restrained her from doing so.  
  
"Isn't this what you and the boy were best at?" Wolfe whispered to Vanessa, "Using people's weaknesses against them? It's quite hysterical, actually. His so-called loving parents have inflicted more pain on him by your past actions than I could have ever imagined doing myself."  
  
"God damn you, Marius." Vanessa scowled, as Wolfe laughed heartily.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, I'm concerned." Anna admitted as she turned to David and Greenlee after getting an update on her radio.  
  
"What happened?" Greenlee asked worriedly.  
  
"Leo is sitting by himself at the moment," Anna reported, "and from what the helicopter crew said, it appears as if he's very depressed about something."  
  
"Oh God, Leo." Greenlee said quietly.  
  
"Damn it." David declared, shaking his head, "I've got to go to him!"  
  
"David, no!" Anna said, stepping in his way, "The only thing that will do is get you killed too!"  
  
"Anna," David begged, visibly upset, "from what you just said, Leo is being tortured psychologically now, as well as physically. I can't just stand by and watch that happen! He's my little brother, for crying out loud!"  
  
"I know that, and I care about Leo just as much as you do." Anna assured, putting her hands firmly on David's shoulders, "But there's no telling what Wolfe is capable of. I'm sorry David, but it's just too risky!"  
  
As he sighed heavily, David turned his attention to Greenlee, who was sitting on the hood of Leo's car. Her brown eyes were focused solely on what little she could see of the cliff.  
  
"Leo," Greenlee whispered, "please hang on."   
  
To be Continued.... 


	19. Chapter 19: Family Ties

"Let him go, Marius." Vanessa pleaded, looking at the stunned, despondent Leo, "You've put him through enough!"  
  
"Hmm." Wolfe replied coldly, "Your dear son has only been through a fraction of what I have planned for him. However, you, madame, serve no further purpose here."  
  
Silently, Wolfe pulled Vanessa to the same exact spot where she and Leo had fallen approximately 8 months prior. Upon hearing the two of them move, Leo looked up and stared vacantly at what was happening in front of him.  
  
"Any final words?" Wolfe asked, putting the barrel of his gun to Vanessa's head.  
  
"Leo," Vanessa said, looking squarely at her son, "I'm so sorry."  
  
After Leo said nothing in response, a smiling Marius pulled the trigger. As Vanessa tumbled over the edge of the railing, Leo turned his head away from the scene. The initial shock of Wolfe's revelation was beginning to wear off of him. Wiping blood off of his gun, Wolfe calmly turned and walked back to where Leo was sitting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"David!" Anna shouted, running over, "David!"  
  
"What?" David said, getting up quickly from where he was sitting, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is it Leo?" Greenlee asked, snapping to attention.  
  
"No." Anna replied breathless, "It's Vanessa. Wolfe killed her."   
  
"You mean," David sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Leo's up there alone with that monster?"  
  
"Yes." Anna said sadly, "And we're still not in the position to take a shot at him."  
  
"Damn it." David growled, banging his fist on the hood of Leo's car, "Leo's going to suffer the same fate that Vanessa did!"  
  
"Let's hope not." Anna said, before being called away, "Excuse me."  
  
As Anna left his side, David stared long and hard at the trail in front of him. When he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him, his eyes met Greenlee's. It was as if she knew what he was thinking, and she gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. Sighing, David realized that this might be his only chance.  
  
"Hold on, little bro." David whispered to no one in particular, "I'm coming!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grinning as he did so, Wolfe once again rammed the butt of his rifle into Leo's stomach. Crying out, the younger man fell from his sitting position onto his knees, and held his stomach tightly.  
  
"So," Wolfe asked, standing over Leo, who was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, "where were we?"  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Leo asked, staring defiantly up at Wolfe. Intense pain was now gripping him with every breath, and the sleeve of his shirt was stained with the blood that was running down his arm.  
  
"Honestly, my boy," Wolfe replied casually, smashing his rifle into Leo's already injured arm. Wincing in pain, Leo had to try his hardest to keep from crying out again, "I want to watch you suffer as much as possible, and savor every moment of it."  
  
"Why?" Leo wondered, "I've never done anything to you!"  
  
"Fool." Wolfe commented, jamming Leo in the stomach again, "Your mother wasn't single when she slept with your father. She was my fiancée, whom I loved as much as you love your Greenlee. Do you even realize how much it hurt me when I found the two of them together, or when your mother disappeared with a goodbye shortly after that? Do you know how long I've waited for my revenge?"  
  
"Revenge?" Leo stammered, before he felt Wolfe's gun collide with his stomach again. He could do little more than writhe in pain.  
  
"Yes." Wolfe explained, "When your mother left shortly after her fling with Count du Pres, I knew instantly that she must have gotten pregnant by him. I also knew that her child might come looking for their father one day, and, when they did, I would have my chance to rectify what happened that night."  
  
"Killing me isn't going to change anything." Leo pointed out, slowly getting to his feet, "That night can never be taken back!"  
  
"It's better than nothing!" Wolfe stated, shoving Leo to the ground so hard that the brown-haired man landed a foot away from the one spot where there was no guardrail between the cliff and its edge. Getting his elbows, Leo glanced worriedly back at the river below him.  
  
"As you can see," Wolfe laughed, "there is nowhere left for you to run this time."  
  
Turning back to Wolfe, Leo sighed in defeat. He knew that the older man was right, and he only wished that he could see Greenlee one last time before he met his maker.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard quickly approaching the two. Surprised, both heads turned to look at the trail behind them. Leo could only pray with all of his might that it wasn't Greenlee.  
  
"Leo!" David shouted as he emerged. A look of both anger and fear filled the doctor's face as he caught sight of the situation in front of him.   
  
"Well, Monsieur du Pres, it appears that someone besides me will be around to witness your final moments." Wolfe chuckled, turning to David, "I would advise you not to take another step, Dr. Hayward. If you do, you will sentence your younger brother to death."  
  
To be Continued.... 


	20. Chapter 20: Shootout at Miller's Falls

"Do I even need to ask where David disappeared to?" Anna sighed, looking around the busy parking lot before focusing on Greenlee.  
  
"He went up top." Greenlee confirmed, "Anna, David might be Leo's only hope now."  
  
"Or he might be Leo's death sentence." Anna countered, putting an arm around the younger woman, "Either way, someone is going to get hurt. All we can do down here is hope that it's Wolfe and not David and/or Leo."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just get out of here, man." Leo said, waving David off.   
  
"No." David rejected, shaking his head, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"David," Leo pleaded, sitting up, "please..."  
  
"You heard me, Leo." David said firmly.  
  
"Such dedication." Wolfe remarked, looking from David to Leo, "He doesn't want to leave you, even though he knows it will cost him his own life. Truly admirable!"  
  
David was paying no attention to Wolfe, but was staring at Leo. The doctor could tell that Leo had a wound of some kind on his arm by the stained sleeve of his shirt. He also appeared to have some internal abdominal injuries, as he was wincing with every breath he took, and was holding his stomach with his uninjured arm. The real question is what sort of psychological injuries Leo had endured earlier. Although he was showing no signs of it, David knew that whatever had been said earlier had cut Leo deeply. Sighing quietly, he promised himself that whatever it had been, he would do his best to help Leo get over it. Of course, they both had to get out here alive first.  
  
"Monsieur du Pres," Wolfe said, getting David's attention again, "what would you say if I offered you a way to not only save your own life, but that of your brother?"  
  
"What?" Leo replied curiously.  
  
"Come over here," Wolfe instructed with a wicked smile, "on your hands and knees, and beg, like the pathetic creature you are, for your right to live. Who knows? I may be sympathetic and only let you walk away with the few injuries you've already sustained. However, I would be the one walking away with your pride."   
  
Silently, Leo glared at Wolfe. The mere thought of begging the elder man like that made him sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes, as images of his loved ones filled his mind. He could never face them if he did what Wolfe suggested, but if he didn't, he would never see them again. However, was it really worth it?  
  
"Well, boy," Wolfe asked, "what's it going to be?"  
  
"No way in hell am I begging you for anything!" Leo replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Atta boy, Leo." David whispered to himself, looking at his younger brother with pride.  
  
"Pity." Wolfe said, aiming his rifle at Leo, "I had hoped you would have been more sport than this, but c'est la vie."  
  
"Wolfe," David interrupted as Leo swallowed hard, "wait."   
  
"What is it, Dr. Hayward?" Wolfe asked, turning his head, "A final goodbye to your brother? Or perhaps, you would like to ask if you could go first?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" David wondered, "What in the world has he ever done to you?"  
  
"Hmm." Wolfe answered, "Besides merely exist, Leo has done nothing to me."  
  
Seeing that Wolfe's undivided attention was on David for the moment, Leo started reaching for Vanessa's rifle, which had been lying near him. He nodded slightly to David, who had noticed what was going on behind Wolfe. The older brother knew he had to keep Wolfe distracted for as long as he possibly could.  
  
"Why?" David questioned, "Why kill Leo for merely living?"  
  
"Your brother knows the painful answer to that question." Wolfe replied, "He is the only one who really needs to know."   
  
"You can't do this!" David protested angrily, "I won't let you kill him!"  
  
"To be quite frank, Dr. Hayward," Wolfe said with a smile, as Leo aimed the rifle, "there is nothing you can do, or say now that would change my mind. Now, say goodbye to your younger brother and silently await your turn."  
  
As Wolfe turned his head again, he was surprised to see Leo fire at him at the same time he fired his own gun. It was a direct hit to the chest on both accounts. Crying out in anguish, Leo dropped his mother's rifle instantly, and rolled on his side. Incensed, David suddenly rushed forward and elbowed the staggering Wolfe. It just enough to knock the older man off the cliff and onto the sharp rocks below!  
  
After watching Wolfe's body go limp as it hit the rocks, David knelt beside his younger brother. Putting a hand on Leo's shoulder, David turned him gently so that the younger man was now lying on his back. Blood was now seeping rapidly through the front of Leo's shirt.   
  
"David." Leo said, obviously fighting to stay awake.  
  
"You're going to be all right, Leo." David replied, putting his jacket on Leo's chest wound and applying pressure. He was alarmed at how much blood his brother appeared to be losing. "You're going to be all right."  
  
"I know a con when I hear it, bro." Leo chuckled weakly, wincing as he took a breath.  
  
"It's not a con." David said, trying to reassure himself as well as Leo, "We're going to get you to the hospital, and you're going to be just fine. Now, what I want you to do is be quiet, and think about your beautiful future with Greenlee, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Leo agreed, still fighting the darkness.  
  
"David!" Anna called from not far off, "Leo!"  
  
"Thank God." David whispered, as Anna emerged from the woods. A look of fear intensified on her face as she spotted Leo. Stashing her gun away, she immediately ran over and knelt beside David.  
  
"Oh God, David!" Anna exclaimed, looking at Leo, "What happened?"  
  
"Wolfe shot him." David replied, not taking his eyes off Leo, "We need to get him to a hospital immediately!"  
  
"I'll radio the medical helicopter." Anna said, pulling out her radio, "They're not too far off."  
  
"Anna," Leo asked weakly, "where's Greenlee?"  
  
"She was right behind me." Anna assured, "She should be here any moment, Leo. Just keep fighting."  
  
As if on cue, Greenlee emerged from the woods. Her brown eyes went wide with fear as she caught sight of Leo.  
  
"LEO!" she screamed as she ran over. Gently, Greenlee knelt down by her husband and cradled his head in her lap, "It's okay, Leo. You're going to be just fine."   
  
"Greens, I…" Leo started before passing out.  
  
"No." Greenlee gasped as David felt for a pulse.  
  
"He's still got a pulse," David reported, "albeit a very weak one. His breathing is also rather shallow."  
  
"What are you trying to say, David?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"We're losing him." David said, his voice breaking.  
  
"No." Greenlee whimpered, "No, Leo."  
  
To be Continued... 


	21. Chapter 21: The Waiting Game

Greenlee stared impatiently at the clock in the hospital waiting room. It had been two hours since they had brought Leo in via helicopter. He had needed surgery to repair the damage that the gun had done to him, and to remove the bullet that was still lodged in his chest. Seeing as how no other doctor had been suitable for the job, Joe Martin had asked David if he felt up to it.   
  
"I've already lost Trey tonight." David had said, looking from Joe to Greenlee, "I'll be damned if I'm going to lose Leo too."  
  
Upon hearing footsteps, Greenlee broke away from her thoughts. Anna, who had been away momentarily on police business, had returned. She smiled gently at Greenlee, before sitting down beside her.  
  
"Still no word?" Anna asked quietly.  
  
"No." Greenlee said, looking to the floor.  
  
"He'll be all right." Anna assured, putting an arm around the younger woman, "If anyone can survive something like this, it's Leo."  
  
More footsteps disrupted the two's conversation. Dr. Joe Martin had appeared in the room, and Greenlee stood up to greet him. He looked reassuringly at her.  
  
"He's out of surgery now." Joe informed, "However, he's not out of the woods quite yet. Leo lost quite a lot of blood tonight, and that can lead to numerous problems. There's also the worry of infection from the bullet itself. It's just a matter of waiting it out now."  
  
"Hmm." Greenlee said with a nod.  
  
"Joe," Anna asked curiously, "where's David?"  
  
"He's with Leo." Joe reported, "He doesn't want to leave his brother's side, in case something happens."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
David stared at the heart monitor, as the line dipped and rose in a steady rhythm. He sighed sadly, as his dark eyes turned back to the comatose form of Leo laying in front him. David smiled a bit, as he took in the peaceful expression on his younger brother's face. He looked just like he did when David had woken him up that morning. Gently putting a hand on Leo's shoulder, David looked to the floor as tears threatened to overcome him. While the pain of losing Trey had been great, the doctor knew it would be nothing compared to losing Leo, the brother he had known longer and held dearer.  
  
"It's so hard to see you like this, little bro." David said, looking back at Leo, "I keep expecting you to open your eyes, and tell me that this is just one huge prank you're pulling."   
  
At the sound of the door opening, David turned around. He stood up upon seeing Greenlee standing just inside the room. He walked over to his sister-in-law and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Joe said that it was okay for me to see him." Greenlee said, staring at Leo, "How is he?"  
  
"He's still out of it unfortunately." David reported as the two made their way back to the bedside, "However, he appears to be resting comfortably, which is a pretty good sign that everything's all right."  
  
"Good." Greenlee said, not taking her eyes off her husband.   
  
"We've done all we can for him, Greenlee." David sighed, putting a hand on Greenlee's shoulder, "It's up to Leo now if he makes it or not."  
  
"We should be optimistic then." Greenlee remarked with a smile, "Leo doesn't give up that easily."  
  
"Yeah." David said, returning her smile, "Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to give you two some time alone. If that's okay, that is."  
  
"It's fine." Greenlee said, nodding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As David exited the room, Anna walked over to him. She smiled supportively at him as he massaged his forehead.  
  
"How is he?" Anna asked, nodding towards the door.  
  
"The longer he's unconscious," David said, putting his hand down, "the more worried we should be. God! Why did this have to happen to Leo, of all people? What did he ever do to deserve this?"  
  
"I don't know." Anna admitted quietly, wrapping her arms around David, "I wish I had an answer to that question."  
  
"He was just beginning to get his life back." David continued, shaking his head, "He was so ecstatic to be back in Pine Valley and with the people he loves. Now, he might be taken away permanently from that. He doesn't deserve it! He's finally found happiness, and there's no way it should be stolen from him."  
  
"I know." Anna assured, as David felt tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"I can't lose him, Anna." David sighed, "I lost my father, and now I've lost Trey. I just can't lose Leo too."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Softly, Greenlee stroked Leo's cheek with her hand. She smiled, as she felt the warmth that he still had. She slowly ran her hand down his body until she came to his stomach, which was rising and falling with every breath he took. She thought back to the events of last October when she had seen what turned out to be a mirage of Leo, instead of Trey, who had pulled her to safety.  
  
"Like I could ever leave you." fantasy Leo had laughed when Greenlee had told him she thought he was dead.   
  
"Oh, Leo." Greenlee said softly, before bending down and kissing him on the cheek, "Please show me that that wasn't a lie."  
  
To be Continued....... 


	22. Chapter 22: Good Morning, Sunshine

As night changed into early morning, Greenlee once again found herself in the waiting room. The doctors had needed to examine Leo for some reason Greenlee had forgotten, and so here she sat. Once in awhile, David would come in and give her any updates he had, or Anna would stop by and see how she was. Other than that, she had basically been alone. Bianca had also come by earlier to get a status report, but had to rush off to take care of Kendall, who wasn't taking the news of Trey's death very well.  
  
"What is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing alone, ma cherie?" a familiar voice asked, "Especially at a time such as this?"  
  
Standing up, Greenlee saw Guy standing in the entryway to the room. She smiled as he walked over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Guy," she greeted, hugging him back, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I caught the first flight I could upon hearing what was happening." Guy informed as the two broke their embrace, "There has been no change?"   
  
"He's still unconscious." Greenlee reported to Guy's dismay, "David says we're running out of time."  
  
"Still," Guy said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I would not lose heart quite yet. My son is very strong-willed, and he will make it through this if he has anything to say about it. And he's got everything to fight for this time."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Questioning why everything was all blurry, Leo blinked his eyes a few times. He looked around the hospital room, confused as to where he was. A nurse standing next to his bed seemed to notice that he had woken up, and rushed out of the room. Still trying to figure out what had happened, Leo wondered why he felt so weak. It was then he remembered that he had been shot in the chest, and he guessed he was now in Pine Valley Hospital.  
  
Hearing the door open, Leo turned his attention to it. David simply stood in the doorway for a moment before walking quickly over to Leo's bedside. Leo smiled upon seeing his older brother and a look of relief washed over David's face when he saw that Leo was awake.  
  
"Hey." Leo whispered, finding talking difficult because of his injury.  
  
"Hey." David greeted, "I thought I told you sleeping in was a bad thing, little bro. Do you remember what happened?"   
  
"Yeah." Leo replied with a slight nod, "Greenlee?"  
  
"She's in the waiting room." David informed with a smile, "Let me go get her for you."   
  
Upon seeing David walk into the room, Greenlee stood up from her seat and walked over to him. Guy, Anna, and Maggie, who had just arrived, followed in her wake.  
  
"He's awake." David announced with a smile.   
  
"Can I see him?" Greenlee asked immediately.  
  
"Sure." David said with a nod, "He's been asking for you actually."  
  
"Guy, do you want to..." Greenlee asked, turning back to the older man.  
  
"No." Guy declined with a smile, "I think it is best if you and Leo have some time alone. I can wait."  
  
"Okay." Greenlee said as she and David walked towards Leo's room. Greenlee could feel her heart race with anticipation as they neared. She couldn't wait to see her husband again.   
  
"He can't really talk," David explained as they reached the door, "as his injury has made him pretty weak, but he can understand just fine."  
  
As David opened the door, Leo lifted his head up as much as he could. A huge smile appeared on his face as Greenlee entered the room and walked towards him. When she came to a stop by his bedside, she rested one of her hands on his injured arm.  
  
"Greenlee." Leo said.  
  
"Oh, Leo." Greenlee said, her voice breaking, "Do you even know how worried we've all been? We thought that we might lose you again."  
  
"I could never leave you, Greens." Leo managed to say, "I love you...too much to do that."   
  
"I love you too, Leo." Greenlee said, squeezing his arm slightly.  
  
Smiling, Greenlee leaned forward and kissed Leo on the cheek. As she stood upright again, Leo smiled at her.  
  
"I promise I'll return that...favor when I'm healthy again." he commented.  
  
"Which will be soon, right?" Greenlee replied, turning to David, who had been silently watching this whole time. Smiling, he walked over and put an arm around Greenlee.  
  
"Right." David agreed, looking down at Leo, "You're going to get better in no time, little bro. We won't have it any other way."  
  
"I know." Leo acknowledged.  
  
"Okay." David said, smiling at Leo, "You need to get some rest now. I'll tell the others that they can visit you later."  
  
"Okay." Leo nodded.  
  
"You also need some rest." David commented, turning to Greenlee.  
  
"So do you." Greenlee pointed out.  
  
"I'm a doctor." David reminded with a smile, "I'm still a couple of days away from matching my own personal sleep deprivation record. Have Anna take you back you to the loft."  
  
"All right." Greenlee consented, letting go of Leo's arm, "I'll be back later, Leo. Count on it."  
  
"I am." Leo assured as Greenlee walked out the door.  
  
"Okay." David said, throwing a blanket over Leo, "I'm going to take off and let you get some rest. Fair warning, you might be checked on by Joe Martin or me from time to time. So, be prepared."  
  
"Will do." Leo said, as David started to walk away, "Oh, David!"  
  
"Yeah?" David wondered, standing in the doorway.  
  
"How did I get so lucky to...have you as an...older brother?" Leo asked with a smile.  
  
"Hmm." David smiled, turning off the light, "Who says that you're the lucky one, little bro?"   
  
To be Continued..... 


	23. Chapter 23: Clarifications

"Oh yeah." Leo commented, taking a deep breath, "That's much better."  
  
It was a few days later, and Leo was well enough to have the breathing tube removed. As he took another deep breath, David simply chuckled at him.  
  
"I bet that feels good." David commented, filling out some paperwork.  
  
"Yeah." Leo said, "Now if I just had something decent to eat besides hospital food..."  
  
"It is pretty bad, isn't it?" David acknowledged, pulling up a stool.  
  
"Yeah." Leo said with a chuckle.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something, Leo." David said, his tone weighty.  
  
"What?" Leo wondered.  
  
"What was it that they said to you on the cliff?" David inquired, "Anna said that the helicopter crew saw a depressed you go sit by yourself for awhile during the incident."  
  
Silently, Leo sat for a moment and recalled what had happened four nights ago. He winced slightly as Wolfe's words ran through his mind for what seemed like the billionth time since it had happened. Leo had been trying to act like nothing was wrong, but really it had been all he could think about. Sighing, he felt the words come quietly out of his own mouth.   
  
"I was a mistake."  
  
"What?" David asked, hoping he had not heard Leo right.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to happen." Leo repeated, "Guy and Vanessa were both plastered the one time they..."  
  
"Oh my God, Leo." David said quietly, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"I should have known." Leo said, rubbing his forehead, "I should have figured it out when I learned that Vanessa used to pass me off as her orphaned nephew. Why couldn't I see it? Why couldn't I see that I've never been anything but an inconvenience to her?"  
  
"That's not true, Leo, and you know it." David argued firmly, "Our mother never showed Trey or me the kind of love that she showed you."  
  
"Yeah?" Leo scoffed, shaking his head, "Are you sure that just wasn't her strange way of trying to make up for not wanting me in the first place?"  
  
"I…" David sighed, looking to the floor, "I don't know. It might have been. I'm so sorry, Leo. Had I known it was something like this, I would have never even brought it up."  
  
"It's fine, David." Leo assured, looking to the foot of his bed, "I couldn't keep it bottled up forever. Not at the rate it's been bugging me anyway."  
  
"Well," David said, looking back at Leo, "what about your father?"  
  
"Perhaps," Guy said, standing in the doorway, "it is best if I answer that question myself."  
  
"Guy." David greeted, standing up and offering the older man his seat.   
  
"Merci, Dr. Hayward." Guy thanked, "Do you think you could..."  
  
"Give you two some privacy?" David finished as Guy nodded, "No problem. I'll make sure that you're not interrupted for the time being."  
  
"Thanks, David." Leo said as David nodded and headed out the door, "Dad..."  
  
"Wait." Guy said, putting a hand up, "I need to ask you for your forgiveness, Leo."   
  
"What for?" Leo asked puzzled.  
  
"I should have told you the truth long ago." Guy clarified, shaking his head, "I shouldn't have given Wolfe the opportunity to use it to hurt you like this."  
  
"It's all right." Leo replied, looking to the floor, "I got the impression from Wolfe that you didn't like to talk about that night. He said that you regretted that it ever happened."  
  
"Emphasis on the past tense." Guy said, putting a hand on Leo's arm, "I would not change what happened that night for the world now."  
  
"Why?" Leo asked, looking at Guy.   
  
"Because it gave me the chance to know a very special person," Guy replied with a huge smile, "a man that I'm very proud to call my son. I love you, Leo. I love you more than I love life itself, and I'm positive that Vanessa felt the same way about you. Think back on the good memories you have of her, and you will see that I am right."   
  
"Merci, dad." Leo said with a smile, "I needed to hear that."  
  
"You are very much welcome, my boy." Guy replied, squeezing Leo's arm, "Unfortunately, I must be leaving soon to catch my flight back to France."  
  
"Aw," Leo whined, "already?"   
  
"Oui." Guy said, nodding, "I do wish I could take you back with me, but I would wager that you would rather stay here in Pine Valley for the time being, no?"   
  
"Yeah." Leo stated, "Don't worry though. I still owe Greenlee that walk along the Seine I promised her. I should probably do that before I have another near-death experience."  
  
"You are not going to be having any more of those, little bro." David said from the doorway.   
  
"We're going to make damn sure of that." Greenlee added, standing next to David.  
  
"Well," Guy chuckled, standing up, "It appears that I have no need to worry about leaving you. It seems that you are in the best of hands, my boy."   
  
"Yeah." Leo agreed, "It would appear that way, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I must be going." Guy said sadly, "I do not want to miss my flight. Adieu, mon fils."  
  
"Au revoir, père." Leo said, hugging Guy, "Ayez un vol gentil." (Translation: Goodbye, Dad. Have a nice flight.)  
  
"Your French has gotten better." Guy noticed with a smile.  
  
"I've been practicing." Leo replied with a shrug.  
  
"Dr. Hayward," Guy said, offering his hand, "It has been a pleasure."   
  
"Pleasure's all mine, Count." David assured, shaking Guy's hand.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car, Guy." Greenlee said with a smile.  
  
As Greenlee and Guy exited the room, David turned his attention to his younger brother, who stared back at him.  
  
"You and Guy get things settled?" David wondered.  
  
"Yeah." Leo confirmed with a nod, as the door opened again. Bianca, carrying a vase of flowers, walked in with a huge smile on her face. Kendall walked solemnly in behind her, and stayed by the door.  
  
"Hey." Bianca greeted, walking over to Leo's bedside, "Greenlee and Count du Pres said that you would be up for some visitors, so here we are. I brought these for you, because I thought you might like to look at something besides all of this equipment."  
  
"Thanks." Leo said appreciatively, before turning to Kendall, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine." Kendall lied. Leo thought that she looked like Hell, but she had every reason to. Not wanting to burden those already involved with Leo's recovery, Bianca, Maggie, and Kendall had done the majority of planning for Trey's funeral. It was clear that Trey's death was taking its toll on Kendall. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better."  
  
"Thanks." Leo replied with a smile, "Hey, you know how I promised Trey that I would look after you while he couldn't?"  
  
"Yeah." Kendall nodded.  
  
"I hope you know that this doesn't change that." Leo informed as David put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.   
  
"Think of it as losing one brother," David added, "but gaining two more in the process."  
  
"What?" Kendall said, looking from Leo to David.  
  
"Trey would want Leo and I to watch out for you like you were our own sister." David said with a smile.  
  
"So, unfortunately for you, that's what we're going to do." Leo replied, "Well...I will when I'm better anyway."  
  
"Thanks guys." Kendall sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek, "I'll do the same for you guys. However, that does not include any spouses you may have, I.e. Greenlee."  
  
"We know that." David assured, "You two are like oil and water."  
  
"More like gasoline and fire." Leo corrected.  
  
To be continued... 


	24. Chapter 24: An Ending or A Beginning?

{Author's note: Well, here it is: the end of "Long Road Home". I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Rest assured, there is a sequel (and possibly a prequel) in the works. Enjoy!}  
  
"Beautiful service, wasn't it?" Anna commented, walking over to Greenlee. Trey's funeral had just ended, and people were beginning to leave the cemetery.  
  
"Yeah." Greenlee replied with a nod, "Kendall, Maggie and Bianca really worked hard to put it together. Did you happen to see where Leo and David went to?"   
  
"They're over there." Anna said, pointing to a fresh grave nearby, "Trey's not the only family member that they're burying today."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm not even sure what to say right now." David said, staring at the headstone in front of them.  
  
"We should say something though." Leo replied, shifting in his wheelchair, "I mean, she was our mother after all."  
  
"Right." David nodded, laying a single rose against the headstone, "Well, Vanessa, all I can say is that I hope you've found peace wherever it is you are."  
  
"That goes double for me, mother." Leo added, before thinking about Vanessa's last words to him, "I also want you to know that I forgive you for everything."  
  
As Leo laid his own rose next to David's, he sighed heavily. After a moment of quiet reflection upon memories of his mother, Leo turned back to his older brother.   
  
"Come on, David." he said, turning his wheelchair around, "Let's get out of here."   
  
The End. 


End file.
